No One But You
by Chair4vr
Summary: This is the story of a sheltered girl and a debaucherous playboy who fall in love despite everyone around them begging them not to. Mainly Blair and Chuck, but also slight N/S, Ca/J, and D/V
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first fanfic. I've centered it around Chuck and Blair, but there's also some Ca/J, N/S, and D/V. I've changed a lot of the backround story. Rufus married Lilly when Dan and Serena were 14. Jenny is only one year younger then Dan. Carter is the same age as Chuck. Georgina goes to Chapin with Poppy and Gabriel. Blair's dad is straight and a polititian, and the rest is explained. This first chapter is just to set-up the story so it might be a little boring. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

He got off the airplane at nine in the morning on a relatively hot August day. He already had downed three scotches on the Bass Family jet when he was greeted by his processional. He had been at bordering school in Zurich for the past three years, only visiting his home at the Upper East Side on select holidays and breaks. But his father had taken a new wife and in that had decided to reunite his family by having Chuck return to New York for his senior year. He hadn't expected his father to show up to greet him. They barely spoke and he knew his return was not out of the love in his father's heart but because he wished to impress his new trophy wife with his compassionate family-oriented side. Though he hadn't kept a close relationship with his father he had kept ones with his friends. He, Nate, Carter and more recently Dan Humphrey had traveled the world together partying it up on weekends and breaks because honestly who was going to stop them? Carter's parents were never in town, Nate's were to caught up in their deteriorating marriage to notice and Dan's father was to swept up in gallivanting around town with Lilly Van der Woodsen who insisted on giving the children "freedom"' to make their own choices and live their own lives. A crock of shit, if you asked Chuck, she was just to wrapped up in self-medicating and social events to be involved and Rufus didn't seem to put up a fight.

So that was who waited for him at his limo. He had known Carter and Nate his whole life.

Carter had light brown hair and dark blue eyes. He and Chuck had rivaled each other since middle school to see who could gain the most conquests. Carter was competitive and sometimes a mean drunk, but they never judged one another's actions though Chuck would never be in the position to. Carter however had grownup with somewhat loving and supportive parents, atleast until he was old enough to take care of himself, so he didn't come with all the baggage and commitment issues Chuck did. He from time to time dabbled in monogamy. The one thing that really banded the boys was their view of life's priorities. They both only cared about two things, money and the pleasure money brought them and boy did it bring them a good time. Since they were thirteen they drank like fishes and did any and all drugs they saw. Girls were the same. If they saw it and they wanted it they got it. At fourteen they were picking up models and socialites at nightclubs though they had lost their purity a few years before.

Nate on the contrary was a "good" boy. He was a Van der Bilt with an impeccable reputation though he was far from innocent. Nate was perpetually stoned though he hid it well. And though he wasn't as much of a lothario as Chuck or Carter, his sandy blonde hair and baby blue eyes had every girl at school dreaming of being his girlfriend and he had learned to use that to his advantage often leaving broken hearts in his path.

Dan was new to the group. He had dark brown hair and amber colored eyes that reflected his often-somber moods. His father had married into old money in the form of Lillian Van der Woodsen when Dan was fourteen. He had since risen to the elite with the Van der Woodsen name behind him, and friends like Nate and Carter. Nate and he were on the soccer team together and Carter just came with being friends with Nate much like Chuck did. He tended to be a little holier than though but that was over-looked due to his sharp wit that entertained Carter and Chuck.

So here they were his best friends and really his family at this point that welcomed him back to the Upper East Side.

Carter was the first to speak, "Welcome home my good man it will be fun to have so real competition in this place." He said with a smirk giving Chuck a pat on the back.

"No doubt Nathaniel has been a disappointment in that regard" Chuck laughed.

"I do fine just ask the girls on the met steps" Nate said defending his honor.

"You have slept with all of them" Dan sighed, "Well except one" he finished a smirk dancing on his lips for a second before transforming back into his always sullen expression.

Chuck noticed Nate pout at that statement and Carter suppress a chuckle for what he didn't quite grasp.

Carter quickly brought the conversation back to his earlier point.

"Nate you make everyone of your liaisons into girlfriends that doesn't count you cant date them before and after. Hit and quit has always been my motto" he declared.

"How poetic." Dan scoffed.

"Hey you've had girlfriends before." Nate argued.

"Yes, but in the end I always came to my sense and ended it. You turn every one-night stand into a two month relationship." He summarized.

"Well I' m back and I plan to pick where I left off, I think it was blondes" Chuck smirked inciting a laugh from Carter and Nate and a quick smile from Dan.

"God knows red-heads have never done you well," Nate laughed.

Chuck bristled, "Oh, please don't bring her up. She still calls me the psychopath. And don't act all superior, you've all been there, even you Humphrey." Chuck accused.

"I was drunk and." Dan began but was quickly cut off by Carter.

"And heartbroken over your new money, former Williamsburg girlfriend god we know." He now directed his statements to Chuck, "If you think he's depressing now you should have been here during the two weeks they were broken up. He wrote a poem about her where he rhythmed the word love with the word dove. Pathetic." The last word was sneered at Dan.

"Whatever Vanessa liked it." Dan said defensively.

"Well mediocrity loves mediocrity." Carter jeered.

"Hey!" Dan snapped.

"I'm just saying stick to fiction, poetry's not your strong point. And well as for Vanessa, she used to live in Brooklyn before her mom wrote that book." Carter said.

"I used to live in Brooklyn" Dan yelled.

"I'm aware." Was all Carter said before dismissing Dan with a wave of his hand ending the conversation.

"Well now that your guys' little argument has passed I would like to go home. School starts in two days which means running into Georgina starts in two days and I look forward to trying to avoid her all year."

"Don't be so sure. Your father has asked us to take you to his brunch soirée this fine morning to reintroduce you to the upper crust." Carter said in an exasperated breath rolling his eyes at the last part.

"Already with the schmoozing, dear old dad hasn't lost his touch. Very well, I'd say I'm sufficiently buzzed enough to survive this." He said.

_**Attention all upper-east siders the prodigal son returns. My sources say Chuck Bass just landed in town and he's staying. Boys guard your girlfriends and girls you know exactly what to guard because if you thought King Carter was bad just wait for what our dark knight has in store. When Chuck Bass is involved all bets are off, I just can't wait to see which girl falls for his charms first. I wonder how our resident queen will like this new edition to her kingdom. Word is the two haven't even met. Good luck Queen B.**_

You know you love me

_**Xoxo**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

The Boys arrived in style making their entrance into the ballroom of the Palace. Every upper class girl from Constance and boy from St. Judes was in attendance and almost all chatter stopped as they put down their phones seeing the man enter they had just read about. Chuck made his way through the room surveying his classmates, the girls more than anything. As he looked he found a large group of girls sitting at a table, only four girls stood out above the rest.

The first one that caught his eye was a wafer thin bleach blonde bombshell. She had ivory skin and long hair that was straight with sharp angles to it that hung down to her waist framing her soft face that contained ice blue eyes shrouded in black eye shadow and mascara. She wore a short black dress and a somber expression, which immediately told him this, was Dan's little sister Jenny he'd heard about. She had been thrown into the Upper East Side party scene at thirteen with no previous experience. She lost her virginity freshman year to a drug dealer named Damien that got her hooked on coke. Even then she clawed her way up the social ladder trying to overcome her Little J from Brooklyn reputation. Even after rehab at the Ofstroff she succeeded. To be in the in-crowd she so desperately wanted, she had to fight for the approval of one girl. She knew she could never replace the bubbly blonde at the Queen B's right hand but the left hand that was a whole other story. She finally ousted Penelope from her position at the queen Bees third in-comand and took her spot. But her power struggle with Penelope, her drug abuse and her toxic relationship to Damien had robbed the once naïve girl of her innocence. Her once hopeful eyes were now replaced with sharp icy ones that saw now good only the cold reality a sixteen-year-old girl shouldn't know.

The second was a girl he knew all to well from his early party days. Serena. Serena was sunshine captured in a human form. Her long golden hair hung in loose curls and her big green eyes sparkled with optimism and happiness that not even the Upper East Side could wash away. She wore a somewhat promiscuous gold dress that showed off her long tan legs. Serena wasn't characterized as a slut though her reputation often led to that description, though no one ever said it aloud. She'd started sleeping around in the eighth grade when mommy dearest went off to Singapore with husband number three. But something about Serena made it impossible to call her such a name. She was too sweet, to happy to ever insult.

The third he recognized from photos on Dan's phone. She had caramel colored skin, long black hair that had with soft waves through out it. She had warm coffee colored eyes and was talking animatedly with Serena. This must be Vanessa, Dan's on and off girlfriend for over a year. It astounded Chuck that she was sitting at the elite girl table. She was after all knew money, but Serena had taken an instant liking to her as did Jenny though she was not as vocal about it in fear of falling out of favor with the Queen Bee who bounced back and forth between indifference and disdain for Vanessa.

It was then that his eyes fell on the most beautiful of the girls. She'd had her back turned to him this whole time while she talked to a petite blonde he knew he'd slept with named Hailey or something. When she turned around he stopped breathing for a moment. Her Chestnut curls hung in perfect ringlets just past her shoulders pulled away from her face by a blue headband to reveal her eyes, her big liquid chocolate doe-eyes framed by long thick lashes. His eyes next took in her full pouty red lips and then her petite figure that was concealed by a white lace dress. Thigh it was quite modest it couldn't hide her full chest and dainty hips that led to her small but perfect ass and then down to her slender legs porcelain white like the rest or her body. She was breath taking. Absolute perfection if he ever saw it. How did he not know her? Surely even he would remember a beauty like her, he had to find out who she was. He had to have her. He went to approach her when suddenly someone grabbed his arm and whipped him around.

He came face to face with his worst nightmare. Georgina Sparks. The girl stood there smiling at him like they were on good terms.

"Hey Chuck I've been looking for you." She purred. "You keep missing my calls I was starting to think you were avoiding me"

'Your very perceptive." Was all he could muster up in his annoyance?

"Oh come on don't be like that. Your back in town I thought we could have some fun." She whispered seductively.

"From what I here you've had a whole lot of fun with out me, even with Humphrey." Chuck said with a pointed look. His patience was growing thin and if she didn't quit it he was going to explode at her.

"Well I had to keep myself busy somehow your never here," she lent in for the next part, "I've missed you."

"Well I haven't missed you." He barked not in the mood for this game.

"You always act like this, but in the end you always come back. Oh come on we had such a good time in Venice back in June." She stated.

"A good time I remember is me sleeping with your friend Poppy and you throwing an ashtray at my head and setting my limo on fire. What part of the last part was a good time?" Chuck almost yelled, straining to keep his voice under control.

"Fine if your going to be like that then I'll go entertain myself elsewhere." With that she pushed past him and stormed off.

When Chuck turned back the perfect brunette was across the room talking to a large group of people.

'Who was she?' he thought.

Chuck approached Nate who was standing in the corner with a glass of orange juice.

"Nathaniel, do you know that girl?" Chuck asked quietly pointing to the intoxicatingly beautiful girl across the room. Nate smirked at him.

"Don't even go there its not gonna happen." He chuckled.

"What are you talking about, I'm Chuck Bass." Chuck was shocked by Nathaniel's statement.

"Look I dated Blair for a couple months sophomore year, and she is so not your type."

"Hot girl is my type she fits the description perfectly."

"Well than your not hers. Her parents are super elitist old money. The blood does get much bluer than the Waldorfs and they keep her under lock and key, for good reason. Every guy and school has tried to hit that even yours truly and Carter. She's a no go."

"A little protective eh Nathanial. Do you still have a thing for her?"

"No we broke up over a year ago we're just friends. But trust me you don't have a shot. Almost no one does. Her uptight mom picks who she dates and the formerly banished playboy of the upper east side doesn't fit the bill."

"Well you dated her"

"I'm a Van der Bilt. Look her dad's a politician that means image means everything and having his only daughter linked to you… not exactly good press. My family is like the Kennedy's but without all the scandals and untimely deaths. That's the only reason her mom pushed for us to be together so much."

"Ugh... you being ridiculous. If you still like her cause she dumped your ass just tell me. I'll back off"

"Its not that really. I broke up with her anyways… well sort of." Nste muttered the last art under his breath, but Chuck still heard it.

Chuck raised his eyebrow at that.

"Ok you're not gonna get this I don't really get it. I broke it off but only because I was pretty sure she wanted to dump me."

"That makes no sense."

"Its like she wanted to dump me, but she was almost to polite to do it and to afraid of what her parents would say if she dumped a Van der Bilt. We were just better off as friends. And that's what we are so don't mess with her ok." Nate pleaded.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Chuck laughed, "Are you retarded?"

"Shut up. Just leave her alone she's not like the girls you sleep with. She's completely different from anyone I've ever met. She's even going to set me up with Serena who I really like. And if you try to sleep with Blair, only two possible scenarios unfold. You succeed, drop her, she hates you and me for being your friend. And Makes Serena hates me. Or two she turns you down thinks you're a perv and a jerk, thinks I'm a jerk by association tells Serena I'm a jerk and once again Serena hates me. Don't ruin everyone's life over your hormones." Nate reprimanded.

"I think you're over estimating one girls control over another."

"You don't know Blair, she's the queen of Constance. I've seen her blackball a girl at school just for showing up to a party in the same dress. Serena and her are best friends. Just don't ok."

Chuck just kept staring at the doe-eyed beauty. For split second their eyes locked and he felt his breath hitch in his throat. Nate caught his look at the brunette.

'Seriously pick some one else. Penelope's hot and Kati's kinda cool."

"Been there done 'em both last year on winter break." He said staring intently at the beautiful creature before him as he replied. It was at that moment the girl he had been fixated on started walking toward him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey thanks for the reviews, I hope to get some more as I continue the story. Enjoy!_

Chapter Two

Another society function, these were the closest to the all night ragers Serena went to as Blair was ever going to get. She put on the outfit her mother picked out for the before-school brunch Mr. Bass was hosting at the palace for all the elite seniors. Anyone who was anyone was going to be there. Blair had never met Chuck Bass but even all the way in boarding school he had friends at St. Judes, was gossiped about in hushed tones at functions and blasted about on Gossip Girl. The stories she heard painted a very "interesting' picture of the Casanova of Park Avenue. But he still was a close friend with the most popular boys at St. Judes, which meant he would immediately join her ranks at school and she wanted to make an impression, he may be a man-whore from what she heard, but he was a Bass.

She arrived with Serena and the two made their way to the table. Penelope, Kati, Is, Hazel, Jenny and a few others were already waiting for her. That always gave her a thrill. She sat down next to Jenny and didn't miss the scornful look Penelope through at the blonde. Serena took the seat next to Blair leaving one open on Serena's right. Just then she saw the girl the seat was saved for approach. Blair just rolled her eyes.

"Blair be nice to Vanessa. She's my friend and she'd be yours to if you gave her a chance. She's really nice." Serena pleaded.

"She's new money. Enough said there. Plus her bohemian look is tired and tacky. I mean god she lives in a penthouse down the street from me, stop acting like your still in Williamsburg." Blair whispered exasperatedly.

"Just be nice please." Serena said with her puppy dog eyes coming out in full force.

"Fine." Blair said and gave a tight society smile to Vanessa as she took her seat.

"Hey girls, Jenny, Serena, Blair" Vanessa greeted, eying Blair warily.

Vanessa had tried her best to fit in and had done so well with Serena, and Jenny, but Blair seemed to either ignore her completely or glare at her for no reason.

Blair was about to say something when Hazel came up behind her to chat. For once she welcomed the incessant chatter of the dim blonde. Blair mostly zoned out, but continued to nod. She heard phones to start going off indicating a gossip girl blast. She wanted to check it, but Hazel still hadn't shut up so she ignored it and pretended to listen some more.

When Hazel finished she made her way over to where Kati and Is were, mingling with some guys from the lacrosse team. She grew bored of their absent-minded chitchat and allowed her eyes to wonder off, until they zeroed in on the most handsome boy she had ever seen. He had short jet-black hair and dark hazel eyes. He was tall and lean, but you could tell he had a muscular frame under his black suit. Her eyes were drawn back to his face, it was made of all sharp angles and she'd never seen anyone so beautiful or so lonely. His beautiful hazel eyes were empty and sullen as he talked in hushed tones with Nate. That must be Chuck Bass. It had to be she knew everyone else here. Suddenly he looked up at her and his gaze bore into her soul. Before she could stop herself or think about what she was doing she was walking towards the pair, never breaking eye contact with the dark mysterious boy.

When she had made her way to Chuck she realized she had no idea what to say, luckily Nate jumped in.

"Hey Blair how you doing?" he said with a laid-back grin but his tense posture and the uncomfortable expression told her he was anything but.

"I'm fine Nate, you?" she asked not being able to ignore her manners.

"Good. I'm Good." Nate paused not wanting to introduce her to Chuck, but what choice did he have? "Blair uh, this is my friend…"

"Chuck Bass, I just got into town." Chuck interjected.

"Really where were you? All anyone knows is boarding school," she asked.

"I'm pleased to hear I'm the talk of the town. I was going to boarding school in Zurich. I transferred after junior high. I'm surprised we haven't met before, I visit New York a couple times a year, I know most of your friends."

"Oh, I'm quite aware of how well you know my friends" She said quirking hey eyebrow up.

"Really?" he asked intrigued by her comment and the fact she new about his one-night stands with her friends.

"Yes, we however haven't met because we seem to run indifferent circles." She was surprised by how outspoken she was being, she had just met the man and already she was taunting him about his past behavior. She inwardly scolded herself before pulling herself together.

"I suppose not." He said with a smirk. She was different from the other girls.

"I should go join my table, the brunch is about to start. Welcome back Chuck." she said trying to get as far away from the boy who brought out a whole new side of her.

"Wait a second," Chuck drawled out.

She turned reluctantly back to Chuck.

"I'm having a party at my penthouse here tonight before school starts. School starts on Monday we can use Sunday to recuperate. One last blow out before senior year. You should come. Bring your friends if you want." He said flashing her a smirk that stopped her heart as his eyes raked over her body in a way that made her want to blush.

"I'll think about it." Was all she offered as she walked back to her table?

Blair spent the rest of the brunch in her own head; she found it impossible to think about anything except Chuck Bass. He was so forward, so arrogant. Most boys would never dare to just come on to her blatantly when they first met. But Chuck was like no one she knew, he was cocky sure but there was a darkness that lingered under the surface. It scared her, not the darkness itself, but how it looked so familiar. And the look he gave her told Blair he sensed it too. And now as Serena told a story that captivated the whole table all Blair could do was think about him, his face, his lips and his eyes. They were dark and piercing and seemed to see right through to her core. This was bad. He was the worst kind of boy to like; he left destruction and heartache in his path if all the stories she heard were true. Hell he'd seduced half the girls at this table, but still she couldn't stop herself from thinking about him.

After brunch Blair, Jenny and Serena went back to the Waldorf penthouse. Blair kept thinking about his invitation and she could no longer hold her tongue.

"I met Chuck Bass today," was all she offered at first. She had to see their reactions before she continued. Jenny just looked up confused, but Serena snapped her head toward Blair and raised her eyebrow.

"You did, how'd that go?" she asked almost amused.

"Fine… he invited us to a party he's throwing tonight." Blair stated nonchalantly as if it happened all the time.

"He did?" Now Serena just looked worried, but Jenny looked excited.

"Yes its at the palace." Blair wasn't confused by Serena's reaction. Blair never really went to many parties outside of society events and she certainly didn't hangout with the Chuck Basses of the world. Though she doubted there was anyone quite like him.

"Are you gonna go?" Jenny asked hopefully.

"I think I will, I'll just tell Mother and Father I'm staying at your guys' place. I can crash at your house after right?"

"No problem, Lilly and Rufus are out of town and Eric will be cool with it. He's probably 'sleeping over' at Jonathan's again." Jenny replied almost bursting with excitement. Serena however just stared at Blair with the same look of concern and disbelief.

"You can wipe that look off your face it doesn't suit you." Blair bit out. She didn't appreciate Serena acting like it was so impossible Chuck Bass could invite her to a party. She wasn't the only one who could be in that scene.

"Are you sure B, I mean I've partied with Chuck before and it can be a little… intense. It doesn't seem like your scene. I mean you don't even know him," Serena said cautiously.

"Serena I'm going its final, now are you coming too or will Jenny and I be on our own?" Blair asked, or more yelled.

Jenny looked at Serena, she really liked her, but she liked the idea of being Blair's number two more. She hadn't really been to any real parties since her stint at the Ofstroff center and she was dying to get back into the game.

Serena looked at Blair apprehensively. She'd met Chuck at winter break her freshman year. He was kinda sleazy and came onto her a lot, but he was fun and knew how to party so they got along well enough. Plus she knew if it was his party that Nate would be there and with Blair's blessing from last week she wanted to pursue her feelings for the boy. However, all of this didn't matter because this was about Blair, innocent Blair, who though not naïve knew nothing about this scene or these people. These weren't her minions at Constance Billard, or the harmless lacrosse players from St. Judes. She had no idea what she was getting into, but what concerned her more than all of that was that Chuck Bass had personally invited Blair. What Chuck Bass wanted he got and she was petrified of what that would mean for her friend. But Blair was stubborn and if she wanted to go she'd go and at least if Serena went too she could watch out for Blair.

"Ok you can come over to our place at 7 and we'll all get ready." Serena finally said.

Serena and Jenny left soon after so Blair was forced to be alone with her thoughts.

'Why is this happening to me, he's heinous from what I've heard. He'll probably just try to sleep with me.' Blair thought, but she couldn't help not being completely opposed to the idea of being seduced by Chuck Bass. She was in trouble and she knew it.

Blair packed her bag sleepover supplies, as well as makeup, shoes and the short black dress she bought. It had a heart shaped black strapless bodice and black ruffles that made up the skirt. It stopped a good two and a half inches above her knee. It was one of the most indecent dresses she now owned and she knew she'd have to hide it from her mother or it would end up in the garbage.

She made her way to the Humphrey-Van der Woodsen penthouse, where she did her hair, make up and changed. They went to leave the apartment and found Dan trying to do the same dressed up as well. He stared at them for a couple seconds before speaking.

"What are you doing?" he asked even though he knew the answer.

"We were going to a party." Serena said as if it was nothing. It was for her and a couple months ago it would have been for Jenny, but never had Blair joined them on their debacherous adventures to parties like this.

"What party?" was all Dan asked as he eyed Blair and his sister.

"Chuck Bass's party." Jenny said warily worried her brother would try to stop her.

"No, you're not Jenny. This is a bad idea for you. And Blair?" he eyed her skeptically as if to say 'you so don't belong there'. This infuriated Blair. Jenny just looked down at her shoes. "Serena how could you think this was a good plan for them?" he quickly snapped assuming Serena was the ringleader in this trip to the dark side.

"It wasn't my idea Dan, I think it's a terrible idea too." Serena said defensively.

"It was mine so why don't you back off. We're going, end of discussion." With that she herded the two blondes past Dan to the elevator. Before the door closed Dan slinked in staying silent the whole ride not wanting to incur the wrath of Blair Waldorf. He was right to do so. If one more person gave her that look and said she shouldn't go there she was going to snap. 'How come everyone else could have fun, but never me?' she thought sadly.

Dan took off to pick up Vanessa, and Blair and the others took a cab to The Palace. They made their way to the penthouse elevator where they found a man in a uniform waiting inside with a clipboard. Blair felt a rush from the exclusivity of the party.

The man looked up at them and asked, "Name?"

Serena and Jenny both turned to Blair expectantly.

"What?" Blair whispered.

"He invited you Blair give the guy your name." Serena returned under her breath.

Blair stared a the man, "Blair Waldorf." She said trying to come off confident like she did it all the time.

"Ok, come in." The doorman stepped aside to allow them entrance. He took out a card and swiped it in the penthouse slot and they went up to the Bass Penthouse. When the doors opened they stepped out. Immediately the scent of alcohol and marihuana hit blair, as did the sound of music. The room was full of kids she knew from school dancing, drinking and groping each other in dark corners. Serena immediately recognized a group of people she knew and went off to say hi. Blair turned to Jenny who seemed to be looking or someone.

"Hey lets go to the back room." She said taking Blair's hand. Blair stopped.

"How do you know there's a back room?" she asked.

"If I remember correctly there's always a back room that's where all the fun happens?"

"What do you mean?" Blair felt humiliated having to ask little J about everything, but up until March this had been her area of expertise. "You don't mean drugs right?" Blair asked.

"No that's in the bathrooms probably, except for the weed, that will be out on the balcony. The backroom is just where the elite I guess you could say hang out. The front is just for the random partygoers. Serena will meet us back there once she makes the rounds I guarantee."

Blair just nodded and followed Jenny. If that was where the elite was that was where Chuck would be.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you so much for the reviews, they make me want to right all the faster. Special thanks to Essence Ramirez, Fake Empire was my inspiration for this fanfic, I love that story. _

Chapter 3

Chuck sat in the back room with Carter and Nate. Dan had yet to show up seeing as he had to pick up his girlfriend. Nate was already stoned and Carter was on his second gin and tonic flirting with some girl whose name Chuck already had forgotten, she was perched on his lap giggling like an idiot. Gabriel sat on the couch across from them.

"Hey Carter I'm gonna go do a line you want in?" Gabriel asked with his usual drawl.

"I'm good" Carter said. Chuck looked at Carter, that wasn't like him.

Gabriel got up and left. Chuck turned to Carter while a shiny object or something distracted his newest conquest. He just stared at Carter for a while.

"What? I'm just kind of over that stuff." Carter said.

"Hmm" was all Chuck had to offer. Carter was normally a big supported of self-medication and coke had always been his drug of choice at parties. He was hardly an addict. He just did enough at parties to give himself a good high for the night. Carter believed only pot was the only drug appropriate for continual use, coke was for social occasions every once in a while.

Chuck looked at the door he had only thrown this party for one reason. To see her again, the breathtaking brunette and Chuck never used the word breathtaking. Finally the door opened and she followed Dan's sister in. She was even more beautiful then he remembered. She had on a short black dress and her curls hung loosely past her shoulders. He winked at her as they made eye contact. She raised her eyebrow at him with a slight glare to her eyes.

'Who does he thick he is?' she thought as he winked at her. She may have thought he was incredibly handsome, but she was Blair Waldorf and guys didn't wink at her from across the room at parties.

Blair and Jenny made their way across the room toward him. Chuck smirked at her, she was different indeed. Most girls would blush or wink back after receiving attention from him, but she was special as Nate had said. He watched her as she and Jenny sat down where Gabriel had been. The girl Carter had been flirting with snapped all her attention to Blair and Jenny.

"Hey Blair, Jenny what are you guys doing here?" She said scrambling away from Carter, who didn't seem to mind. He seemed uncomfortable sitting in such a compromising position with the girl.

'Carter is acting weird' Chuck thought as he watched his friend's unusual behavior. Then he saw it, it was brief and if he hadn't turned his attention to Jenny at that moment he wouldn't have seen it. She shot a quick glare at the other girl and then looked at Carter for a long moment as he stared at his feet. 'Interesting'.

"Isabel, I didn't know you'd be here." Jenny said with the slightest venom seeping into her voice.

Isabel looked anywhere, but the wafer thin blonde as she responded. "Oh, umm yeah actually I was just gonna go find Gabriel so I'll do that." She scampered off as fast as she could, almost knocking Serena down as the leggy blonde entered.

"Did I miss something?" she said her eyes following Isabel's trail.

"Just Is being Is." Blair stated chalking up the odd interaction to the girl's flighty nature.

Carter made a motion with his hands and one of the many waitresses came over. He whispered something to her and she ran off.

"Well Chuck, I guess a welcome back is in order!" Serena chirped already buzzed.

"Thank you." Chuck drawled, his eyes never leaving Blair's. It was then Dan and Vanessa entered the party.

"Hey everyone." Vanessa said.

"Daniel, Vanessa." Chuck greeted, still refusing to break away first. Dan nodded in his direction.

The waitress from earlier came back with a tray full of champagne. She handed one to each person, and as Carter was handed the last glass he stood up and raised it.

"To Chuck's final return to the Upper East Side…. And to Blair descent into debauchery!" Jenny and Nate laughed at that. The rest just raised their glasses pretending they hadn't heard the last part, except for Blair, who tore her eyes away from Chuck to glare at Carter who smirked in return.

Blair swallowed her champagne in one gulp needing the sweet caress of alcohol to help her overcome her humiliation.

Everyone disbanded to different parts of the room. Blair waited until Serena scampered off to the bar to do shots with Carter and Nate, to get some fresh air. The room was stifling, music blared in her ears and her eyes kept wandering over to Chuck, who was talking to Dan in hushed tones at the far end of the den. She needed fresh air, her head was swimming in champagne and thoughts of Chuck, she couldn't take it anymore.

She stood alone out on the balcony after sending some stoners an icy glare that sent them else ware. She needed to think, this wasn't like her. Obsessing about some guy she'd just met that started ignoring her right after the toast. She didn't want to be there anymore. 'This was a mistake' she thought.

"You came." Said the dark voice from behind her and it sent a chill down her spine.

She turned slowly to face him, "You invited me."

"I know. I just actually doubted that the pristine Queen of Constance would tarnish her crown by hanging with the likes of us."

"I'm not that pristine." She bit. "And I'd appreciate you not to presume you know me."

"You are nothing like I'd thought you'd be." Chuck said trying to hide his amazement.

Blair scoffed, "And what would that be?"

"I assumed you'd just have a giant stick up your ass." He smirked, he knew the minute he saw her, she was perfect, but he was enjoying the rise he got out of her too much to stop.

"You're heinous."

"But you're not nearly as put off as you'd like." He smirked and took a step closer to her. Her floral perfume intoxicated him, filling his head.

He took a lock of her hair that had gotten loose and tucked it behind her ear. He was right next to her now. His hand cupped her neck tilting her chin up to him. She starred into his eyes, and she couldn't breathe. He was to many kinds of trouble to count, but she just wanted him to close the gap between their lips. Her skin was on fire under his touch and she felt like her heart would burst out of her chest.

He began to lean in. To taste the lips he'd been thinking about all day. It was at that moment when their lips were about to touch, that the balcony door burst open revealing a drunken Nate. Chuck pulled away so fast Blair didn't realize he had moved until she felt the skin tingle from the cold where his hands had been. She was almost gasping for air.

Nate looked at the two with the most quizzical look a drunk boy could give, before a disappointed frown settled on his face. He turned his head toward the open door.

"Serena, I found her…" he yelled.

Serena stumbled out almost tripping in her stilettos. Her smile immediately faded as she took in who was accompanying her friend.

"Blair…ugh comes here." Serena grabbed Blair's arm, throwing her attempt at Blair's icy glare Chuck's way. She pulled Blair into an empty room with a pool table.

"Jeez Serena, let go of my wrist, you g are going to break it!" Blair snapped wrenching her arm out of Serena's surprisingly strong grasp.

"What the hell Blair? What did I say! I warned you about him! What are you thinking?" In her drunken haze, Serena lost control over the volume of her voice.

"Oh my god, like you have any right to dictate my behavior. You are not my mother!" Blair was so fed up with everyone she knew making the decisions for her.

"You're right I'm not your mother, but I wonder what Eleanor would do if she knew who was keeping you company all alone on balcony at a party." Serena said, her voice becoming harsh.

"Serena, I want you to think about what you just said. I know you're drunk, but don't ever threaten me again." Blair's voice was so cold Serena almost shivered.

"Blair, I didn't mean it. I just don't want you to get hurt. I'm so so so sorry…. Let's just go back to my house and we can pretend none of this happened." Serena was on the verge of tears.

"I'm going to go back with Jenny. You stay here, and get drunk with the boys. Its what you do best." Blair turned sharply on her heel and headed for the hallway.

Blair stormed through the party spotting Jenny leaving one of the many rooms that connected to the hallway. Blair grabbed Jenny and pulled her toward the elevator.

"Jenny, we're leaving. Now." She hissed. Jenny muttered a meek 'OK' as they loaded into the elevator.

The taxi ride back to penthouse was silent. Jenny wanted to ask Blair what had happened, but she didn't want the Queen's anger turned on her.

Blair didn't speak a word until muttering a quick goodnight to Jenny before barricading herself in the guestroom.

Jenny slowly made her way to the door Blair had slammed behind her. She knocked softly on the door, but got no answer. She opened the door and took a few steps into the room. Blair didn't move, but heard Jenny enter.

"You know in civilized society when one knocks and doesn't get a response its common courtesy TO GO AWAY!" Blair snapped finally turning to Jenny. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you were ok, I mean you kind freaked out at the party. What's up?"

"I had a fight with Serena." Blair stated reluctantly.

"About?" Jenny prompted, normally she would have left Blair alone, but walking on eggshells around Blair wasn't gonna get her anywhere. She saw how Serena would push Blair and make her talk about things, it made Blair respect Serena. Being meek and quiet around Blair would only make her think of you as her minion, a lesser being.

Blair sighed, "She went all schizoid on me for hanging out with Chuck, I mean we didn't do anything. She thinks he's this bad guy and keeps treating me like a child."

"I don't think Chuck is bad guy."

"You would know wouldn't you." Blair felt bad about that last comment. Jenny was being nice, but she couldn't always stop herself. "Sorry."

"Its ok, I mean its true, but Chuck is no Damian. Serena just doesn't want you to get hurt."

"True, but when she acts like she is in any position to lecture people's behavior I wants to scream."

"I get it. I mean I have Dan as a brother, he might not have a hypocritical past like Serena, but he can be really preachy. Its annoying."

"Yeah, Dan really knows how to suck the fun out of the room, but he cares about you. That's nice, having a brother who cares about you. Sometimes I think my parents just see me as a piece of furniture constantly moving around me like I'm not there." Blair started to tear up.

"You're probably tired, I should go." Jenny sat up from the bed and turned to leave.

"Not so fast little J," Blair wasn't gonna be the only one to spill her guts. Jenny turned back meeting her eyes. "Did you think I would forget that I caught you slinking out of that bedroom?"

"It was nothing."

"I hate secrets Jenny, more than anything. I shared with you, its time to return the favor."

"I… was hooking up with Carter." Jenny adverted her eyes wary of how Blair would react.

"Really?" Blair's was surprised. "I didn't even know you guys hung out."

"I thought it was just a one night stand during summer break, but I don't know. Its not like we're exclusive or anything, but we've been hanging out lately."

"I thought you said after Damian you were swearing off bad boys."

"Hey, Damian wasn't all bad, at least in the beginning."

"You dated him for a year and a half, he got you hooked on coke and when you overdosed at that party he left you for dead."

"OK fine you're right Damian was the spawn of the devil, but Carter's not like that."

"Jenny…."

"No, my whole life is work, one day at a time, don't do this, stay away from that. I feel like I'm drowning most of the time, and Carter… He brought me up for air. He's funny and sweet, and he makes everyday not feel so daunting."

"I get it." And she did, Eleanor controlled everything in Blair's life, it was suffocating. It surprised her how much she and Jenny were alike. This was the most honest conversation they had had. She opened up to the girl and Jenny had done the same.

As Jenny went on and on about Carter, Blair could see the light in her eyes reignite and for a second it was like that sweet little freshman was back, carefree and happy, like Serena.

"Do you love him?"

"I don't think so, maybe. Its new and Carter's not known for being great at commitment, but he makes me feel alive and not in an out of control way, in a everything feels warm and fuzzy way. Uhh… I don't know everything is so complicated. Life would be so much easier if we were normal teenagers."

"True, but it wouldn't be half as entertaining." It was as Blair said this that she and Jenny's phones went off simultaneously, which meant only one thing.

_**Attention Upper East Siders **_

_**Our new resident playboy is throwing an all nigh rager to welcome himself back to New York. I hear even Queen B was in attendance. She and Chuck shared some private time on the balcony, wonder what they were up to. Not much it seems because B left early with little J in tow, but I doubt that that will be their last encounter. Seems CB wants to make a name for himself by nabbing the unattainable Queen. Watch out B, a Bass always gets what he wants and his sight is set on you.**_

_**You Know You Love Me**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Gossip Girl**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The light streamed in through the windows and woke Blair from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes taking in her surroundings. As the grogginess cleared the events of last night came back to Blair. She had almost kissed him, one more second and their lips would have touched. Her heart quickened at the thought. She quickly scolded herself for acting this way. Chuck Bass was not an appropriate crush. Her mother would crucify Blair if she ever knew, but still, she couldn't help wondering what it would have felt like if Nate and Serena hadn't interrupted them. Serena. Blair realized she was still mad at Serena for what she said last night, and she was in Serena's house too.

She got out of the bed and changed into the clothes she'd packed. Blair brushed her hair before pulling it back into a ponytail. She packed the rest of her stuff and quietly snuck out of the room. The whole penthouse was quiet. Everyone else was probably asleep having the clarity to shut their blinds before going to bed. She made her way down to the lobby, into a cab, and home. When she entered her own penthouse she could hear her mother and father in the dining room having breakfast. She tried to sneak up the stair, but the second her manolo hit the first marble step her mother called out her name.

"Blair is that you?"

"Yes mother." Blair answered, reluctantly she walked into the dining room at an excruciatingly slow pace. She didn't want to face her parents. She had lied to them. She never lied to them, others yes, but never her parents, mainly because she was never given the opportunity to. Eleanor scheduled practically every moment of Blair's day.

"Blair-Bear I didn't think you would get in until later." Her father asked looking up from the New York Times.

"Oh, well I woke up early and I figured I'd get a jump start on the day."

"Well I'm glad to see you before I headed off."

"You're leaving? Its Sunday."

"I know, but I have to meet with my real-estate guy today. His Monday was all full and you mother and I leave Tuesday for D.C."

"Blair don't you remember I put it on the calendar in your room." Eleanor said as she sipped her coffee.

The "calendar" Eleanor was referring to was not a normal month one with appointments scratched on it. She made one each week for Blair that had her school, piano lessons, and student council meetings on it. Eleanor really did plan out every second of everyday of Blair's life. It even had Blair's weekly sleep over at Serena's on it.

"Oh I must have forgotten." Blair said looking at her shoes.

"You know I give you that itinerary for a reason. Its not for me, its for you. Children need structure or they turn out like Serena."

Normally Blair would have made a feeble attempt to defend Serena, but she was still upset and let it slide offering a simple apology before excusing herself to her room.

Blair went upstairs and spent the rest of the morning fine-tuning her speech. As student body president of Constance Billard, she and the president of St. Judes would be responsible for welcoming the student's of the two schools during the assembly. When she was finally done she put the speech in her bag, and went to check her phone. She'd neglected it all morning and last night. She had five missed calls, and thirteen unopened texts, not counting the gossip girl blast about her night. She read them.

_10:03 B pleaz don't h8 me I'm sooooooo sry. Plz txt me back -S_

_10:14 Blair are you ok? Serena locked herself in the bathroom –N_

_10:27 B I've called you twice why aren't u picking up. I didn't mean it –S_

_11:12 Im drunk I cant always stop the word vomit -S_

_11:19 If u don't text me back im gonna assume we aren't friends and im gonna stop moping and do more shots with Carter and Nate -S_

_11:23 Fine I'm doing them! -S_

_11:26 Serena's seems fine now. How bout you? What did Chuck do? –N_

_11:45 We're still friends rite? Don't h8 me I luv u im sorry -S_

_11:56 I'm not gonna feel bad anymore. I was trying to protect u –S_

_12:01 why r u being like this? I said sorry -S_

_12:18 fine I don't even care I'll stay out of your business wutevr. This is my last text 2 u –S_

_12:19 I really was just looking out for u. im sorry -S_

_The last text came from a number she didn't recognize_

_4:42 Interesting nite. Would have been better if u stayed. –CB_

Blair reread the last text message over and over again. Blair knew it was silly to feel this way. So he texted her, no big deal, but even as she said the words she couldn't bring herself to believe them. He wished she had stayed. Blair was debating whether or not she should text him back when a knock came at her door.

"Yes?" Blair asked still staring down at the words.

"Miss Blair, Miss Serena is here to see you." Dorota said opening the door.

Blair sighed, she didn't want to have Serena come in and say how Chuck was bad news and ruin her newly good mood.

"Send her in."

Blair moved from her vanity to sit at the end of her bed. Serena made her way into Blair's room.

"Serena, why are you here?" Blair asked bitterly starring at the blonde.

"I had to apologize to your face you ignored all the texts I sent, well the ones I remember."

"Serena I really don't have time for this. I'm having lunch with my mother in a hour and I still have to shower and get ready."

"Please Blair, I'm sorry. I just was worried."

"About what Serena, that I might actually have fun. That someone might take the spotlight away from precious Serena."

"Blair you know it's not likes that. You don't know what you're getting into. There is your world, and then there's the world people like Chuck live in."

"Well you in my life and that scene, so why can't Chuck be."

"I just don't think he's the right guy for you…"

"Serena you don't get to decide that!"

"I know that, so if you like Chuck… I won't stand in you're way."

"Like you could," Blair said playfully, "but I don't want to be mad anymore. School starts tomorrow and I'm going to need you by my side."

"So I'm forgiven?" Serena asked with a small smile.

"I suppose."

The next day Blair woke up early to get ready. She curled every hair perfectly before securing them back with a white headband with a bow on it. She ate a couple blueberries before heading down.

Blair walked up the met steps where the girls were already waiting for her. She took her place at the top of the stairs; Jenny and Serena on the step below followed by Penelope, Kati and Isabel below them and Hazel on the next step.

"Where's Vanessa?" Blair asked. She didn't care for the girl's presence, but still Vanessa was apart of the group and it was disrespectful to show up late.

"I think she went to the computer lab early to edit her documentary." Serena said, after seeing all the other girls including Jenny advert their eyes at the question.

"This is the second time she hasn't shown up. Unacceptable."

"Blair calm down. I mean Kati didn't show up last week. You didn't flip then." Serena said as if logic would be useful against Blair. Kati shot Serena an angry glare for trying to drag her under the bus.

"Kati was held after class by Mrs. Preach, besides I like Kati, Vanessa on the other hand is choosing not to come, and I don't like her."

"Blair…"

"Enough Serena." Blair shot Serena a warning look; Serena knew she couldn't defend Vanessa. She had just been forgiven and was on thin ice as it was. Arguing with Blair in front of her minions would lead to nothing good. "Since you to are such good friends, I'll spare her the humiliation of kicking her out at lunch in front of everyone. Penelope," the girl's head snapped to Blair at the sound of her name. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Yes Blair." Penelope said, nodding.

"Inform Vanessa she is no longer welcome at the steps anymore, nor is she permitted to sit with you guys at the assembly before school."

"Of course. I'll go find her." Penelope shot Jenny a smirk at being given such a special task as she went off.

"Good." With that Blair stood up and walked away.

As Blair rounded the corner she walked into Chuck bass. He gripped her sides to steady her.

"Where's the fire Waldorf?" he asked rhetorically. Only he could use a cliché like that and still make Blair weak in the knees.

"Just in a hurry to get to the auditorium. I have to give a speech."

"Aren't we important. Wish I'd be there to hear it."

"You will be. All assemblies have both schools involved."

"Interesting, I was planning on ditching to smoke with Nathaniel, but watching you try to sound all bossy and professional might be too much fun to give up." He said.

"Well don't let me stand in the way of your little bake session with Nate, but I really do have to go."

"Fine, but since I won't see you at school, maybe you could join me for lunch."

Blair's heart fluttered, "Why would I do that?"

"I'm Chuck Bass." He smirked.

"If that's your pick-up line I seriously need to reconsider my choice in minions if they fell for that."

"Come with me to lunch, Blair" Chuck said his face was calm and sincere.

"I…I can't. I have lunch with the girls everyday."

"I'm sure they could survive without your company for one day. Please?"

Blair let a small smile creep onto her face at his please, looking down at the ground.

"I suppose they can manage."

Chuck smirked, "Great, meet me here after fourth, and we'll go to this little coffee shop I use to go to after a really nasty hangover. Great panninis."

"Ok, see you then" Blair adjusted her purse on her shoulder and then made her way to the assembly hall in between the two buildings.

The St. Judes student body president, Tripp Van der Bilt, was already they're rehearsing his speech. Tripp was a nice boy, she gone out with him a couple times over summer break. It was weird dating the cousin of her ex-boyfriend, but Nate was fine with it and her mom really liked Tripp. He wanted to go into politics like her father; he was nice, well mannered and even closer to the Van der Bilt name then Nate. Blair liked him too, but he could be a little boring and at times too polite. He didn't even try to kiss her until their fourth date. They had fell out of touch when he left for Martha's Vineyard. Blair hadn't really minded, and now that Chuck was… Blair didn't know what Chuck was, but now she didn't feel anything for the boy.

"Hey Blair, its nice to see you." Tripp greeted her with a smile, the same laid-back one Nate had. It had always been a little surreal when they went out.

"Hello Tripp how was your summer?" Blair asked absent-mindedly as she searched for her speech.

"It was fine…" He paused looking at her as she fumbled through her purse, "I called you."

"Oh sorry, I got your message, I was just so busy I forgot to call back."

"Its fine, I was hoping we could catch up sometime."

"That would be nice," she gave a small smile to him.

"I thought about you a lot while…"

"We should really do a run through before the bell rings and everyone comes in." Blair interjected, wanting to avoid this conversation.

"Sure."

The Assembly went smoothly, Blair took extra enjoyment out of the fact that Vanessa sat in the back of the auditorium with a sad look on her face never raising her eyes to meet Blair's. She had got the news loud and clear. Vanessa was now persona non-gratis. This left Blair with a spring in her step throughout the day, refusing to acknowledge a certain lunch date might also be the reason for her good mood.

Blair stared at the clock during her fourth period econ class. If the fact that they were going over the course outline for the whole year wasn't bad enough she just couldn't help, but count the minutes. When the bell finally rang Blair made her way to the side of the met steps. She had told Serena she wouldn't be at lunch because she was having it with Chuck. The blonde held back the remark in her head and did her best to control her expression. Blair did catch the worried look in her friend's eyes, but didn't bring it up. Serena was trying and Blair appreciated it.

Chuck walked Blair to the café, which was only a few blocks from the school. Chuck quickly ordered for both of them and Blair shot him a glare at his presumptuous action.

"Why did you leave the party so abruptly the other night?" Chuck couldn't hold back the question that had been running through his head for the past two days when Serena announced to him, or rather slurred at him, that Blair had run off with her new best friend Jenny, and it was all his fault.

"I didn't feel well." Blair offered casually.

"Liar. Everyone could here you and Serena yelling at each other."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I'm not sure. I figured you wouldn't volunteer the information. I heard you left pretty upset."

"And you care? I find that hard to believe."

"Why?"

"Because your Chuck Bass." She mocked him.

"True, but you're Blair Waldorf. How could anyone not care?"

"You'd be surprised how many don't." Blair meant it to sound like a joke, but sadness crept into her words and the honesty rang to true. An uncomfortable silence settled over them.

"Blair…"

"Why did your dad move you back?" she asked trying to steer the conversation away from her own disappointing home life.

"Well the big, bad, Bart took on trophy wife number three, and this one apparently is a conservative family type. Wants kids, wants him to pretend to like kids."

"I'm sure your father likes kids.'

"Just not his kids. Or maybe it's just me." He stared at Blair's sad expression, "This lunch has taken a rather depressing turn."

"I'm sorry about your father."

"I'm sorry bout yours."

"I never…"

"Our foods here." Chuck said changing the subject. The waitress placed the sandwiches down on the table.

The rest of the lunch went on with casual small talk about school, and places Chuck had been. Blair was captivated in his tales of backpacking across exotic cities with his friends. She felt rueful when Chuck paid the bill and walked her back to school.

"Would you like me to walk you to class?" Chuck laughed at his own question.

"I'll make it there on my own. What would people think if the great Chuck Bass walked a girl to class."

"True."

"I'll see you later." Blair added hoping to mask the hope in her voice with casual indifference.

"You most certainly will." Chuck turned and walked off to the St. Judes building. Blair stood there for a while smiling to herself until she heard the five minute bell and she walked off to class.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update. I hope to get the chapters out quicker. Reviews and feedback would be much appreciated!

Chapter 5

"Jenny, come with me" Blair stood up from her position on the steps.

It was already Thursday and nothing had happened since lunch. He hadn't asked her out. He had barely talked to her. Blair wasn't used to this hot and cold thing. She needed to find more about Chuck, as much as she hated to admit it she really liked him. When they had lunch together on Monday he had been so real with her. He was honest, he didn't tell her what he wanted to hear to make a good impression. It felt like he saw past her perfect exterior to the twisted parts that were deep down inside. She and Chuck were two halves of a broken, lonely person, but when she was with him none of it mattered, but now he was distant. She needed to know more about him, all she currently knew was that he liked strong liquor, loose women, and had a crappy relationship with his father. None of that however, would help her get closer to him. The only people she knew who did know him was, Serena, Jenny, Nate and Dan. Serena was trying to be supportive, but Blair knew advice about Chuck would be too much to ask for. It would just come off desperate and awkward to ask Dan or Nate so that left Jenny.

"Sure Blair." Jenny stood up following Blair down the steps out of earshot of the other girls.

"How are things with Carter?" Blair asked suddenly.

"Umm, fine we've actually been seeing a lot of each other lately. I think it might be getting serious…"

"That's great. Do you hang out with Chuck when you're with Carter?"

"Uhh, no not really. We're trying to be discrete. Carter and Dan don't exactly get along that great."

"Well what about before Carter. You were always at parties you must have hung out with him once and a while." Blair was grasping at straws.

"No actually, Dan never let me go to Chuck's parties. He thought it would be weird, having his little sister partying with his friends. It was always just him and Vanessa."

"Vanessa?" Blair didn't like the idea of getting chummy with Vanessa, but it beat all her other options. She looked around spotting Vanessa at a table with Dan being so lovey-dovey it was nauseating.

"Yeah, she would go on their trips, and she went to all of Chuck's parties."

"Huh, interesting. Good talk." Blair pranced back to the steps, a very confused Jenny in tow.

Blair stood outside her AP French class waiting for Vanessa. She spotted the tousled black locks rounding the corner, and Blair straightened her back.

"V, how are you?" Blair chirped in the friendliest way she knew how.

Vanessa stopped in her tracks, starring at the petite brunette. Vanessa had spent a year in Blair's group and she only recalled a handful of occasions when Blair spoke to her directly.

"Have you come to rub in my exclusion from your little mean girls society?" Ever since Penelope had told her of her expulsion, every girl at school had ignored her. Serena and her had still been talking via text and on the phone. Jenny would only speak to her in the solitude of the Van der Humphrey penthouse.

"Of course not. I feel like I was a little rash with my decision to end our friendship."

"Is that the society way to say what you did to me? The whole school treats me like a pariah."

"I know, and I feel terrible. Let me make it up to you with coffee after school."

"You want to have coffee with me. We didn't even do that when we were 'friends'" Vanessa spoke the last words, making air-quotes with her hands.

"Look, I'm trying to be nice here so meet me at Tribecka after school, or you can continue the rest of your senior year in social Siberia. Your choice." Blair turned sharply on her heel, and walked into class. Vanessa stood outside the class fazed for a moment before hearing the two-minute bell and going into class.

Blair walked into the coffee shop to find Vanessa already sitting at a table, like an obedient dog. She had two cups of coffee in front of her. Blair sat down in the chair opposite Vanessa. The bohemian beauty pushed one of the cups in front of her.

"Non-fat soy latte."

"You always were good at making coffee runs. Hazel is constantly messes up the orders. I'm seriously rethinking her place."

"Blair if I thought this was going to be about your petty little social destruction plots I wouldn't have come." Vanessa said the words, but made no move to leave.

"Calm down, that's not why I asked you here. I only want to mend fences."

"Really?"

"I feel like I barely know anything about you other than who you're dating and your little hobby."

Vanessa ignored the jab at her documentary making, "What do you want to know Blair?"

"Um I heard you went to Venice with Chuck and the guys. How was that?"

"So that's what this is about. You want the inside scoop about Chuck."

Blair cursed her impatience on finding out about Chuck, she should have been more subtle.

"Fine, you guys spent a month hanging out together. You must have gotten close. I just want to understand him."

"Chuck is very confusing to say the least, but if you want my advice…"

"I didn't say anything about advice." Blair snapped, she was really reconsidering just sucking it up and asking Serena. It was beyond humiliating asking help understanding Chuck from Vanessa.

"Fine, call it whatever you want, but I'm gonna be honest with you. Chuck is not a good guy, not for you. I've never met anyone who drinks, parties and sleeps around as much as him."

"Well then it's a good thing I didn't ask for your permission. Just because I invited you back into my good graces, don't forget that I'm still your queen and I couldn't careless about your opinions on my dating life."

"Blair I was just…"

"I think that was enough girl talk for one day. I expect you to be on the steps every morning and lunch starting tomorrow. Don't be late again, I won't be so forgiving next time." Blair paused as she turned to leave. She cocked her head to the side not fully looking at Vanessa. "I think its safe to say you understand that if you speak one word about our conversation I will ruin you."

Vanessa sat staring at Blair not sure how to respond, "Good." Blair added before walking out.

**Spotted Queen B and our newly banished V having coffee. I didn't think the merciless B believed in second chances. The two appeared deep in conversation, about what who knows. Tomorrow will tell if our newest UESer will be welcomed back onto the steps. Or will it be more cold shoulders and icy stares for V?**

_**You know you love me**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

Blair stood in front of her locker organizing her books, before leaving for the weekend. She went to check her make-up in the mirror, when she saw Chuck leaning against the next locker. She was so annoyed; he had ignored her all week. Blair slammed her locker and glared at him.

"What do you want Chuck?" she bit.

"Now that's not an appropriate greeting. Lets start over, open your locker and this time when you slam it in my face say something like 'how are you today?'"

"I'm sorry, Chuck. Now, what do you want?"

"A new club just opened called Sixty6. The guys and me are going. I thought you might want to join."

"Why?" Blair couldn't believe this. All week nothing, but a couple texts and now he was inviting her to go out with his friends.

"Because I enjoy your company and I want you to come."

Blair thought it over for a second. Her parents wouldn't be back till Sunday afternoon. She had always wanted to go to a club.

"Fine, I'll come, but I'm bringing Serena and Jenny."

"I don't see a problem with that. I'll pick you and you friends up at nine at you place."

"Ok, I'll see you tonight."

"Can't wait." Chuck smirked at her and Blair hated how the sight made her heart flutter.

Blair spent the whole afternoon trying on different dresses at Bendels with Serena. They all didn't look right. She needed to show everyone she wasn't poor, innocent little Blair. She could have fun, she could party, and she could be just sexy as Serena. Blair stepped out of the dressing room in a slinky silver dress that made her look like she was for sale. She wanted to look sexy, but not slutty. As she looked at her self in the mirror outside her stall she saw it. It was on a mannequin across the store. How had she not seen it before? It was a strapless, red dress that stopped at just the right place. She called the salesgirl over and had her get the dress. It was a Valentino, and it was perfect. She picked up new Jimmy Choo's and a clutch to match.

Blair pulled at the hem of her new dress as Serena and Jenny put the final touches on their make-up.

"Maybe this dress is to short?"

"Don't be ridiculous you look amazing, B!" Serena beamed looking over at her friend.

"Chuck is gonna die." Jenny said with a wink as she put on her lip-gloss.

Blair smiled to herself at the thought. Suddenly, Blair's phone went off. She opens the new text from Chuck.

_**9:07 Downstairs. –C**_

The club is dark and noisy. Chuck walks ahead of the girls leading them to the stairs. He gave his name to the bouncer, who immediately got out of the way to let them walk up. Nate, Dan, Vanessa, and Gabriel were already there. Blair catches the disappointed frown from Jenny as Carter is nowhere in sight. Blair takes a seat next to Chuck. He smirks at her as a waitress comes up to get their drink orders. Blair rarely drank outside of society functions, and even then it was a glass of champagne or two, but she had grown up with a love of old films, where the drink of choice was always a martini.

The liquid burned her throat as she sipped it. She was on her second one when Carter showed up with a waitress in tow. She was carrying a tray of different colored shots. She set them down on the table and everyone started taking one. Blair's head was already swimming from gin, but the last thing she wanted was to be seen as a child. Even Jenny had taken a shot, much to the disappointment of Dan.

"Carter you made it." Chuck said.

"You know me, I love to make an entrance."

"I thought you were going to be here forty minutes ago." Jenny said her slight anger coming into her voice.

"Yeah, my dad's in town so I got held up…"

"Why do you care, Jenny?" Dan asked absent-mindedly as he downed his shot.

"I don't, I was just…"

"She was just as aggravated by Carter's tardiness as I was." Blair interjected.

"Well at least he bought shots." Dan responded brushing off the manner.

Carter and Jenny both shot Blair a thankful look. Blair starred into her shot frowning at the strong smell that wafted up.

"You don't have to drink that." Chuck whispered as he leant over.

Blair felt herself at her breaking point. 'What does he think, innocent little Blair can't party with the rest of them?'

"How about you mind your own business." Blair downed the shot, it tasted like gasoline. She grimaced and caught the smirk on Chuck's face. Blair grabbed another one, cringing before she swallowed that one too. "Do you ever get tired of smirking like a pompous idiot?" Blair asked rhetorically.

"I just can't seem to help myself around you." Chuck's hand made its way to Blair's thigh.

Blair took in the fact that her peers and their camera phones surrounded them.

"Well try." Blair snapped as she pushed his hand off her leg and went to the bar. It was crowded with slutty looking girls and sleazy looking guys. Blair rolled her eyes when a guy with frosted tips tried to buy her a drink. She found herself sipping on another martini.

"Are you done pouting?" Chuck leant against the bar next to her.

"I am not pouting." The alcohol warmed her body and Blair found it impossible to keep the petulance out of her voice.

"Then what do you call this?" Chuck motioned to her with her hand.

"Well I'm sorry I don't feel like getting groped in front of half of Manhattan. I'm sorry I'm not Serena!"

"Wow, where did this come from?"

"It didn't come from anywhere…I'm just drunk." Blair stared into her now empty martini glass.

"No one wants you to be Serena, at least I don't. I've met a hundred Serenas, you however are the first Blair Waldorf I've ever had the pleasure of meeting."

"Shut up." Blair smiled up at him.

"How about I buy you another drink, and we rejoin the herd?"

"Ok."

The next thing Blair knew she was on top of a table in the V.I.P. Lounge dancing with Serena. Serena was shouting out the lyrics to the song that was playing. Blair felt a hand wrap around her ankle. She turned around to find herself starring down at Chuck Bass.

"What are you doing Waldorf?" He laughed.

"I'm having fun, I thought you'd recognize the action." Blair's voice was a couple octaves higher than usual and her words came out loud and slurred.

"Well how about we have some fun off the table?"

"No, no nope." Blair sing-songed.

Before Blair realized what happened Chuck had her over his shoulder and was carrying her away from the pounding music. The air hit Blair and a sudden clarity came over her. The most important realization being she was slung over Chuck Bass's shoulder and his arm was wrapped around her lower back.

Blair couldn't stop the smile that touched her lips as Chuck poured her into the limo.

_**Spotted! **_

_**Our perfect Queen B getting down and dirty at the opening of the exclusive Sixty6. B gave a table dance for all the lucky boys in the V.I.P section, but my favorite event is her seen leaving with our favorite playboy CB. Ready to lose our V-chip so soon? I was under the impression B had some class. Wonder how a certain red-head will react to the news.**_

_**You Know You Love Me**_

XOXO

_**Gossip Girl**_


	6. Chapter 6

_ Ok so this chapter has the most famous C&B scene in it. It gets kind of racy so I'm just warning you. I hope you like it._

Chapter 6

Spotted!

D and V acting like a boring old married couple. Anyone else miss the days of fireworks and them breaking up and making up every other day. Happy couples are boring, keep it up and you'll become irrelevant. C and J getting cozy at the club, look out big bro, C never hangs out with girls for conversation. S and N in a heated lip-lock on the dance floor. Hooking up with your bff's ex bf, didn't know you had it in you. But I doubt B will care, seems she's all wrapped up in our newest arrival. I'm sad to say CB was spotted leaving the W.P. five minutes after arrival. Dropping off drunken girls, when did our playboy turn into a prince charming? However the most interesting news is the big, bad G throwing a world class bitch-fit at Butter upon hearing CB's newest infatuation. Didn't get an invite to the club I see? Maybe next time, though I doubt it. CB only seems to have eyes for our Queen lately.

You Know You Love Me

XOXO

Gossip Girl

Blair awoke to the ear-splitting sound of her phone going off. She snapped up startled out of her heavy slumber only to be lying back down clutching her head in pain. 'Who has the nerve to call me this early?' Blair looked over at the clock it was almost noon. She picked up her phone, scrolling through the Gossip Girl blast and then going on to the text Serena had just sent her.

**11:38 a.m. Hey wanna go to lunch at Le Chene at 12:30? Lots to discuss. Have u checked GG? – S**

Blair texted Serena back

**11:39 a.m. sure, sounds great. And yes I read the blast. – B**

Blair put on her darkest sunglasses and popped a couple aspirin before getting into a taxicab to meet Serena. She was there first and waited patiently in a corner booth away from the harsh sun. Serena walked without her normal bounce to her step. 'She must be hungover too.' Blair thought as she smiled at the blonde.

"How are you feeling?" Serena asked taking in Blair's appearance.

"Fabulous. You?"

"I'm fine, I had a bloody mary before I came."

"Serena its noon."

"Hair of the dog, it's the only thing that works, or I'd be sitting here looking like a tired mess."

"Well I'm sure teen alcoholism will look great as a hobby on your college apps."

"Lets not talk about college. I want to talk about last night." Serena said.

"Oh you mean when you had your tongue down my ex-boyfriends throat? Sure lets have a good awkward chat about that."

"I thought you said you were ok with me and..."

"I am I was just trying to avoid the other events of last night."

"You mean you taking off last night with Chuck?" Serena said trying to stifle a giggle.

"Yes, I really don't want to be told again how awful he is."

"I not going to pick at it, I learned my lesson the last time. Just… don't let him talk you into anything you don't want to do. I mean you don't have to… if you don't want to. You always talked about the first time being special and I don't want you to make the mistake I did, just throwing it away to keep a guy interested."

"Well though I appreciate the notion that the only way I could keep Chuck interested would be to put out, we're not even dating. I still want it to be special. I'm not going to rush into anything with Chuck."

"Good!" Serena beamed, "So what are you getting?"

Blair sat on Serena's bed as they prepared for a night in of Audrey Hepburn movies; Jenny was out on a not-so secret date with Carter. Everyone was already gossiping about them and Dan was starting to get suspicious. Suddenly, Blair's phone went off.

**What r u doing – C**

Blair quickly responded.

**With S watching movies u? – B**

**Going to Victrola with the guys, was wondering if u wanted 2 join? – C**

**Little last minute Bass. – B**

**Don't make me beg – C**

**Fine, can S come 2? – B**

**If it will get u there ;) sure. C u in 30 – C**

Serena entered the room, with a big bowl of popcorn, in her sweats.

"Ok, so Sabrina, or Breakfast at Tiffany's?"

"How about Victrola?"

"What?"

"Chuck invited us, we should go."

"What about movie night?" Serena pouted, she and Blair hadn't hung out just the two of them all week, excluding today.

"We have movie night all the time, Victrola sounds fun and my parents get back tomorrow so I need some last minute fun."

"Do you even know what Victrola is B?"

"Its like a club, right?"

"Yeah, it's a club, a burlesque club."

"What? I didn't think they even had those anymore."

"Its up and coming, Chuck's dad just bought it as a welcome home gift for Chuck."

"Because a card wouldn't do. What kind of father buys a strip club for his son?"

"One who doesn't feel like putting in any real effort into spending time with his son. So any upper-east side parent."

"When did you become so cynical? I thought that was my department."

"I'm not cynical I'm just tired, and I don't really like Victrola, trust me Blair you would hate it."

"You don't know that. Come on Nate will be there, its going to be fun. Serena Van der Woodsen never turns down fun." Blair pleaded with her best friend.

"Fine" Serena groaned as she made her way to her closet pulling out the first short sequin number she could find.

Blair looked at her bag. She knew the only dress she brought with her was the mayflower-looking one she was going to where tomorrow to brunch with her parents. Unfortunately nothing the curvatious blonde amazon owned would fit her petite-frame. She reluctantly changed into the dress, glamming it up with some of Serena's pearls and the headband she had packed with it. It could have been worse she thought as she checked her appearance before heading down.

The club was nothing like she'd ever seen. It consisted of two levels, a bar, and a stage filled with half-dressed girls in corsets swaying to music that was an odd combination of modern and retro. She spotted Chuck, Nate, and Gabriel in a private booth in the very front. She and Serena made there way over, Serena scooted up next to Nate with a coy smile, while Blair sat opposite her friend next to Chuck.

Two bottles of champagne later Nate and Serena were making out at the bar, Gabriel was wasted leaving Blair and Chuck to talk to one another.

"So how are you liking my establishment?"

"Its not nearly as tacky and tasteless as I assumed it would be, but you did just get it."

"You don't get nearly enough credit for your wit."

"And you get far too much for yours." Blair's head was dancing in the bubbly liquid, and she had been fighting the urge to kiss Chuck all night. Blair Waldorf did not make the first move.

Serena and Nate stumbled up to the booth, causing Gabriel to look up from his phone.

"I'm bored." Serena said swallowing the last of the champagne.

"Well I have to take off to the Blue Room, Poppy is being a total bitch and demanding I show up."

"Oh I haven't been there in forever, lets go Natie!" Serena chirped.

"Ok, sounds fun. Chuck you coming?" Nate asked.

"Actually, I'm going to stay. If Poppy's there Georgina will be to and I'm not drunk enough to deal with that."

Nate, Serena and Gabriel made their way to the door. Serena stopped when she noticed Blair was not following them.

"B lets go!"

Blair turned her head to look at Chuck while his arm was draped over her shoulders.

"Actually I, think I'm going to stay."

"Ok maybe I should to…" Serena said beginning to head back to the table.

"No, go have fun we'll catch-up at your house later."

"Ok…I'll see you later I guess" the blonde said as she eyed the pair warily.

The music flowed through the Victrola drowning out the chatter of the drunken masses as Blair sipped on a new glass of champagne. Her parents would be back tomorrow; and that meant her secret weekend would become just a fantasy. Something she would relive at night, when dark silence filled her room, but she needed a spectacular end to this fantasy, one that would hold her over until her next night of freedom. As she watched the dancers on stage move in graceful, fluid motions an idea began forming in her mind.

"You know I've got moves." She said transfixed by the dance. She turned her head to see Chuck raising his eyebrow in disbelief. "I'm just saying I've got moves."

"Then get up there, you're ten times hotter then any of those girls."

Blair starred at him, this was her opportunity to prove to the one guy whose opinion mattered that she wasn't the prissy Queen of Constance, and she was Blair Waldorf, fun and spontaneous.

"You don't think I'll do it."

"Oh, I know you won't." Chuck knew Blair was far to tame to ever get up on the stage and do something that outgoing.

"Guard my drink." Was all she offered as she swiftly got up and walked on the stage. Chuck couldn't believe what was happening, He stood up to get a better look as she slowly removed her headband, and then her dress. He tuned out all the drunken catcalls, all he could think about was her, swaying back in forth in nothing but her slip. He wanted her, more than anything. She was beautiful and perfect and he thought he might die if he didn't get her to be his.

She left her dress on stage as she sauntered off reveling in the hoots and hollers she received. Blair walked up to Chuck downed the rest of her drink and made her way outside. She felt a new sense of freedom, of confidence she waned this feeling to never go away. Chuck walked slowly behind her.

"Thanks for the ride." Blair said softly, turning to meet his hungry gaze.

"You were amazing up there."

"Never thought the Ice Queen would get up there did you." Chuck paused, "Yes I'm well aware of what the girls at Constance call me. Though I think I prefer it to what the boys at St. Judes' little pet name." Once again Chuck didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do. "The Virgin Queen, I appreciate the comparison to Elizabeth the first, but some how I don't think they call me it because of my leadership skills."

"You're a rare commodity among the Upper East Side."

"I'm a novelty, a joke."

"They all want you, you're something completely different from everyone else. Any boy at school would kill to be your king."

"They don't want to be my king, they want to be my first. And once they have gotten what they came for they'll throw me away, I've seen it happen to Serena a dozen times. Virgins are good for getting fucked and that's the only reason any of those boys want me."

"Even if you weren't untouched the guys would still want you."

"Because they'd know I'd put out. And then I'd be the school whore."

"Is that really how you think of yourself, as someone who only has that to offer."

"Your saying the reason you are intrigued by me has nothing to do with the fact that I am what I am."

"I'm saying I like you because you are the most amazing girl I've ever met."

Blair inched closer to him, she needed to bridge the gap, and this was the moment. She looked up into his strong dark eyes, moving her face just an inch from his. He looked at her perfect face; her perfect lips and he needed them.

The minute their lips touched, Blair's whole body was on fire. His tongue searched for entry and she eagerly gave it. Her hands tangled in his hair pulling him closer. His hands greedily roamed over her body. They slowly made there way up her legs, taking a firm hold on her butt. Then they slid up her body until they reached her breasts. He cupped them softly at first, and then he began to massage them, earning a low moan from Blair.

He pulled her so she was straddling his lap, as Blair settled down onto him she was shocked by the fact she could feel how much he wanted her. His bulge rubbed up against her, an entirely new arena for her. She had felt one once or twice on her leg when she was fooling around with Nate, but they never really made out not like this and it had always ended soon after. But Blair wanted this, she knew she wanted this, wanted him.

She pulled back so she could look at him for a second. "I really like you." It was at those words that Chuck realized what he was doing. This wasn't just sex for Blair, this was important, this was special, and even though he really like her he couldn't be her boyfriend. He couldn't make her promises of forever and always and really mean them. He cared about her, but he could never be the guy worthy of someone like Blair.

"We should stop." He pulled away, moving her so she was off his lap.

"Wh…Wh…Why?" Blair didn't understand, he wanted this didn't he?

"This is a really bad idea. You should go, I'll … I'll call you tomorrow."

They had already been parked in front of Serena's building for five minutes. Blair felt like at any moment she would burst into tears. Rejection washed over her, but she wouldn't cry. Not over him. He wasn't worth it.

"Don't bother." Blair snapped as she got out of the cab, slamming the door behind her.

Blair used the elevator ride to collect herself. 'This was good, good that he'd stopped it. It would have been the biggest mistake of my life. Wasting my virginity on an egoistical ass like Chuck. I'd regret it forever." Even though she thought the words she didn't believe them, She liked him, maybe even loved him and he had thrown her out like a sack of garbage. The doors opened, revealing the dark Van der Humphrey penthouse. Serena was still out at the club; Jenny was still at Carter's leaving Blair to mope by herself. She stood in the kitchen staring out the window replaying the events of the car ride, to see where it all went wrong.

"What are you doing Blair?" Dan asked startling Blair.

"Standing in your kitchen, didn't Serena tell you I was staying over?"

"She did, I'm talking about with Chuck. I know you were out with him tonight its all over gossip girl. What are you doing?"

"We're fiends. That's all." The words felt so sad coming out of her voice now.

"Guys like Chuck are never just friends with girls like you."

"What's that suppose to mean."

"Look, I know we don't always get along, but you're practically like a third sister to me. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh my god, if one more person says that to me I'm going to lose it! We're friends, he's not Satan!"

"Maybe not, but he's not this amazing guy you think he is. All you see is the nice Chuck, the side he wants you to see. He hasn't gotten drunk, or high around you. But, I've been his friend for three years; I've seen him literally in the gutter. He can get crazy, and mean, and completely out of control and he will drag you down with him."

"Well if he's so awful, why are you even friends with him?"

"He's not all bad, but he is so far from all good, and Blair you don't have clue what you're doing. I've watched you two, you keep dancing along the line with him between friends and more. You are playing with fire here, and trust me you will get burned."

"You know what Humphrey, how about you go back up to your pedestal above all us sinners and leave me alone."

Blair laid in Serena's room working up the courage to look at the blast Dan had talked about. When she finally succeeded the site mortified her. The blast was complete with pictures of her stripping on the stage of Victrola.

**Attention Upper East Siders, I want you all to remember this day. If you thought her tabletop dancing at Sixty6 was bad, you'll die when you hear about this. I almost did. Spotted, B stripping down to her undies for an audience. Who knew our Queen always wanted to be a burlesque dancer? She sure has a talent for it from what I hear; she even got a standing ovation from CB. I guess his corruption of our spotless queen is almost complete. All he needs to do now is to boldly go where so many men have tried and failed before him. (If he hasn't already)**

**You Know You Love Me**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

The cold light of day brought Blair no comfort as she packed up her shame and went home. Her parents were already there by the time she arrived. She smiled and hugged them, as she tried not to think about the fact everyone probably thought she was a stripper-skank now, and she had just been rejected by the only guy she ever really like. She was once again reliving the events of last night and not in the happy way she had hoped when her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller I.D. it was him. He had already texted her four times, all of which she deleted without opening. However her will power was not strong enough to over-ride her desire to hear his voice.

"Hello, Chuck." The words came out defeated.

"Blair, I've been texting you all day are you seriously ignoring me."

"I'm talking to you now so obviously not. What do you want?"

"We need to talk."

"I thought Chuck Bass didn't do talking" 'or me' she thought pathetically.

"I'm downstairs in front of your building come down and talk to me."

"Why are you here? What if someone sees you? Gossip Girl will be all over this. No. No, no, no I am not coming down there."

"Either you come down or I'm coming up. I'd love to meet the folks."

"Ugh, fine I'll be down in a few."

"You'll be down in a minute or I will come up there."

"Fine."

Silence surrounded them as they starred at one another, each refusing to be the first to speak. Blair broke first, she always did with him.

"Why are you here Chuck?"

"I wanted to make sure we were cool."

"Cool, are you kidding me!"

"Ok so you're still mad about the thing in the limo."

"No of course not! Why on Earth would you think that?"

"Oh sorry, the hysterical yelling must have confused me."

"Shut up, I can see you smirking at me. God you are such a jerk."

"Exactly."

"What?"

"I'm a jerk. That's why this," he motioned between the two of them, "can't happen. I like you, I do, its just I'm not a relationship guy, and you are so a relationship girl. I don't want to mess this up."

"You don't." It wasn't a question, as she starred at him he was so sincere, almost shy. "Fine, we can be friends."

"Really?" he seemed relieved and amused at the words they spoke.

"Yes. Friends."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow at school, friend."

"Ok, but now you really do have to leave, my parents might wonder where I've been and come looking for me."

"Of coarse I'll leave. What are friends for?"

"Shut up." She laughed as she made her way back into the building.

_Reviews Please!_


	7. Chapter 7

Special thanks to for your suggestion. If anyone has one please let me know in your reviews. The stories not over so don't worry.

Chapter 7

The last two months had been complicated to say the least. At first being friends was easy, they just did what they had done before sans the more intimate physical contact. Unfortunately that only lasted two weeks. Blair would get drunk, or Chuck would just lose his self-restraint and they would end up in heated kisses and frenzied groping. Then tomorrow would bringing a period of missed calls and ignored texts on either end until they would pretend it didn't happen. They'd ignore the feelings that were stirred up after every impassioned session in the back of Chuck's limo, or in a dark corner of Victrola. It had been a while since either of them had lost their control with one another, which was for the best. Fall break was in a month and Chuck had planned a trip to Monaco with everyone. Blair had been forced to lie to her parents, a now common act, about her plans saying she was going to France with the Van der Woodsens. Her parents had agreed to let her go begrudgingly.

Blair sat in her living room flipping through the newest issue of Vogue before Chuck came to pick her up when she heard the elevator ding. She looked up to see a flustered Jenny running her way.

"Jenny, what are you doing here?"

"Blair you will not believe what just happened to me!"

"What?" Blair asked intrigued by the breathlessly excited expression on her friend's face.

"You know how every Monday, Wednesday and Friday Dan has soccer practice after school, and Serena has at mandatory tutoring everyday now."

"I'm aware."

"Well so on those day when Dan's at practice, Carter comes over and we…hangout."

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" Blair responded with a smile.

"Well so we're in the middle of…hanging out and all the sudden Dan comes home early because soccer practice was cut short due to the rain. Well he bursts into my room furious because he heard us…"

"Hanging out." Blair mocked.

"Yeah well, he storms in and he sees it's Carter and freaks out and he starts screaming at me and Carter are scrambling to get our clothes. Carter doesn't even get a chance to finish zipping up his pants before Dan just punches him, right in the eye. It was crazy. I'm screaming and Dan keeps shouting, 'Stay away from my sister!' at the top of his lungs. Finally I just run in between them once I have all my clothes on to separate them. And after Dan calms down Carter just looks at him and says 'Look I get you're mad, but I'm not going to stop seeing Jenny.' And Dan's like 'Why not!' and then Carter looks at me and says 'Because I'm in love with her and I don't care what you think. We're not breaking up.' I thought I would die, I was sooo happy. And finally Dan just storms off. I mean I think he's mad, but he'll get over. I mean Carter said he loved me. Then I told him I loved him and we had one of those perfect romantic kisses and then he left and I ran over here. I mean it was like out of some romantic movie!" Jenny gushed bouncing up and down on the couch. Blair was taken aback by the excited nature from the normally sullen girl.

"Yeah except for the whole, your brother catching you to doing it."

"Yeah that part was lack luster, but he fought for me. He could have given up and broken it off, but he didn't he fought for me." She said the words in a dreamy far away voice.

"That's great. I'm so glad things worked out, you know Chuck is actually coming over we're going to get coffee with Nate so…" An overwhelming sense of sadness washed over Blair at the blonde's words.

"I should go, sorry I just had to tell you, I mean outside of Carter and Eric you were the only one who knew."

"Well I'm glad I could be there for you,"

"Bye Blair, I'll call you later." Jenny exited the penthouse and Blair was once again alone, waiting for Chuck. The realization that for the past two months that's all she had been doing hit her. She had been alone waiting for Chuck to grow up, but it was never going to happen.

For the second time that day the elevator doors opened with a ding, this time Chuck stepped out still in his school uniform.

"Are you ready to go, Nate is already there."

Blair looked at him, "I'm not going." Her words were flat and unemotional.

"What do you mean, I talked to you twenty minutes ago about this."

"I can't do this anymore"

"What are you talking about, you can't get coffee? You're not making any sense."

"I can't do this, us anymore. Its to hard."

"What are you talking about? We were fine, things have been fine. Where is this coming from?"

"This is coming from the place that I have been hiding from you for the past two months! We are stuck in this toxic pattern of hooking up, then ignoring each other, then I'm back to being one of the boys. I can't do it anymore!"

"I don't understand. What do you want from me!"

"I wanted you to fight for me, that day in front of my apartment. I wanted you to man up and tell everyone to screw off so we could be together. I wanted you to care enough about me not to quit the second you started second guessing yourself. You didn't even give us a chance!"

"You know what would have happened if I had given us a chance? You would have ended up hurt and hating me."

"And how is that any different from how I feel now? You're a coward!"

"I don't need this! I'll call you tomorrow when you've calmed down." He turned to leave, but Blair cut him off.

"Don't, don't call me, don't text me, don't show up at my building. I mean it this time. I can't be around you."

"You don't mean that."

"I do, I really do."

"Fine. I don't even care." And with that he left. He was still a child in so many ways and once again Blair was alone, but now she was no longer waiting for the man that would never come.

** Attention, word has it that this week has been quite the explosion of Upper East Side romance and tempers. My sources say Little J and C are official. They were spotted hand-in-hand in Central Park. And as for our favorite duo, CB and our ever-perfect Queen are on the outs. CB was seen existing the W.P. in a huff and the two haven't spoken since. Wonder how long the Cold War will last. CB might want to heat it up soon because word is T our illustrious Van der Bilt has had a thing for B since sophomore year and he's coming back for seconds.**

**You Know You Love Me **

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

The last three weeks had moved agonizingly slow, on the behest of her mother Blair finally agreed to go out with Tripp again. She needed the distraction and he really was a nice boy, sometimes a little dull, but things were comfortable and easy with him. They had been going out for a week, and since her parents were out of town he invited her to dinner at Butter in a private room. He was sweet, he picked her up in his town car, and he opened the door for her, and pulled out her chair and told her how beautiful she was, but none of it mattered because Blair didn't feel anything. When she closed her eyes or let her mind wander they always ended up on dark hazel eyes and jet-black hair.

"What do you think you'll get?" He asked politely.

"Umm, I'm not sure. I'm not very hungry so probably just a salad." Blair responded starring off into space.

"Ok, that sounds good. I was wondering, I have a lacrosse game on Friday and I wanted to know if you wanted to come."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful. I'd love too." She smiled at him and the sweet gesture.

"Oh isn't this a pretty picture." Blair froze; she hadn't spoken to him in three weeks. She had ignored all his calls until they stopped and avoided him at all costs at school.

"What are you doing here Chuck?" Tripp asked naively.

"What am I doing here? Maybe you forgot who owns this building. The better question is what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well me and Blair are…"

"I wasn't talking to you. Blair?" He starred at the back of her head, his eyes borrowing into the back of her skull until she had to turn around.

She looked at him, he was disheveled and she could smell the scotch on him from here, but she still couldn't speak.

"Chuck perhaps you should go…" Tripp put in after seeing Blair make no move to speak.

"Going what a brilliant idea. Why don't you illustrate the action and me and Blair will follow later."

"Look Chuck..."

"Leave now!"

"Blair?"

"Its fine, Tripp. I'll call you when I get home." Blair finally found the ability to string words together n a coherent sentence. When Tripp finally left, Blair found that she was a mixture of relieved at his absence and furious at Chuck for pulling a stunt like this.

"Chuck why are you here?"

"Me! What are you doing with Tripp? We grew up together I've met rocks that are more interesting then him."

"He is very nice and sweet."

"Yeah, but he doesn't exactly get your blood boiling and your heart racing now does he?"

"Because that feeling worked out so well the last time. I have to go."

"You're not going until we talk about this."

"I thought you didn't believe in talking about stuff like this."

"Well I have to address you recent behavior."

"Oh really and what's that?"

"I'm trying to help you Blair. You follow Tripp around at school like a dog in heat. Its pathetic."

"Well if I'm so pathetic then you really shouldn't risk being seen with me!"

"I don't like this Blair."

"This what?"

"This. How I fell right now. I'm mad and I'm jealous and I don't like it."

"Well I'm sorry you feel this way, but it's really not my problem anymore. We're not friends. We're not anything."

"Because that's your decision to make. You don't get to just decide we're not friends anymore."

"Oh right, I forgot you're the only one who gets to make one-sided decisions when it comes to us. God you're so selfish!"

"You act like a prissy little brat the second everything in perfect little Blair world, isn't the way you want it."

"Oh because you're so mature and worldly and I'm just a child. You are emotionally retarded!"

"Because you're such an emotion expert! You keep everything bottled up inside so no one can see how unhappy you are!"

"Well I'm sorry we can't all be egotistical, self-obsessed asses all the time. You know why we wouldn't work out, because you are incapable of love."

"And you know this because of all your successful, serious relationships. God Nate was your only 'boyfriend' if you can call it that. You guys were just good friends that held hands and made out when you got tipsy at charity events."

"Ugh, I can't believe you! You are so mean and spiteful! Why are you doing this!"

"Because you ruined everything! Why can't we go back to the way things were? We were so happy."

"No you were happy. You got to have your cake and eat it to. I got to watch you hook up with every skank in the room. I was miserable. They were right: Serena, Nate, Dan, Vanessa. All of them, they told me I was an idiot for being involved with you like this. And they were right! I defended you all the while you made me into a joke. 'Poor Blair Waldorf, she's so sad following Chuck Bass around likes a clueless moron'. You're a bad person and I'm done letting you drag me down with you!"

Blair stormed out of the restaurant tears streaming down her face as she made her way into a cab.

Blair curled up on her bed unable to stop the tears. She was so torn between calling Serena and wallowing in peace. She heard the elevator open and she was confused as to who would come to her home at this hour unannounced. When she entered the foyer she was shocked to see Chuck slumped against the wall by the doors.

"H..h..how did you get in here? I told the doorman you were no longer allowed up."

"Well thanks for trying to banish me, but actually you'd be surprised where a couple hundred dollars can get you."

"Chuck I thought I made it clear at the restaurant…"

"That you hate me. That I'm a terrible person I'm aware, but I need you."

"Need me to what?"

"No, I just need you. I find life is far more bearable when you're by my side."

"Well I appreciate the high praise, but I just can't."

"I could try… to be the guy you want. I can be just as good as Tripp." He sneered the boy's name.

"How can you think Tripp means anything to me? You are so much better then him."

"So what does that mean? Am I forgiven?"

She looked down at the boy she was in love with and he was trying, really trying, she couldn't turn her back on him anymore. It was too hard. "I suppose…but you're on probation."

"Are you going to come to Monaco with me now?" He looked so hopeful, an emotion she had never seen in him before.

"Where else am I going to go?" She laughed helping him up the stairs.

"Why Miss Waldorf, going to take advantage of me in my inebriated state."

"Shut up, your father will kill you if he sees you like this. You can stay in my room, but no funny business. You're not that forgiven."

As she helped him onto the bed he starred up at her before slowly closing his eyes and mumbling, "I can be the guy you want me to be. I promise." She wasn't sure what the promise entailed or if he could ever keep it, but it was enough for now. Enough to be with him.

REVIEWS PLEASE


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for such a late update, I've been swamped, but I hope to get the rest of the chapter's out faster. Please give me reviews. I need the inspiration!_

Chapter 8

**Spotted our devilish CB doing the walk of shame from B's this morning. But who are we kidding? Everyone knows CB is shameless. I guess the name the Virgin Queen is out, my hats off to CB for finally locating the key to B's chastity belt. But wait. The last time I checked CB and our Queen were on the outs and she was dating T. The two were spotted going out together just last night. I guess I have to break the news to our perfect Van der Bilt prince. Sorry T, but in the end you just can't keep a bad girl down for very long and our Queen has been itching for her release for months now. I guess CB knew just where to scratch. **

**You Know You Love Me**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

"Blair tell me it's a joke, tell me she doctored that photo." Serena yelled into the phone.

"Serena it's not what you think."

"What I think is what everyone at school thinks. Please swear to me you didn't sleep with Chuck. I thought you guys were done."

"S, I didn't sleep with Chuck, but we are together kind of."

"What! You're kidding me right! What does that even mean 'kind of'?"

"I don't know we didn't really discuss the details, but we're going to try to make it work."

"Blair you're with Tripp. He's so nice and he likes you so much. When did you guys even break-up?"

"Well technically we haven't yet."

"You're still together and you went off and slept with Chuck!"

"I just told you we don't sleep together, well not like that!"

"Well I'm pretty sure Tripp is gonna think you guys did. I still think you guys did! You have to go explain to him nothing happens before he writes you off completely."

"Serena I'm going to explain the situation to Tripp, but I don't want to be with him. I want to be with Chuck and he wants to be with me."

"Blair think about what you're saying. This is Chuck Bass. He doesn't do commitment; he doesn't even do casual dating. He does drunken hook-ups and one-night stands."

"Just stop ok. I understand you don't trust him and you want to protect me, but this is my decision and if I think he can do this then I'm going to make it work."

"Please just think about what you're doing. I…I…I don't want him to cause you any more pain then he already has."

"I appreciate that Serena, but it's going to be fine. I'm a big girl."

"Fine." Blair could almost here the petulant pout in her fiends voice, "I'll see you tomorrow at school right?"

"Yes, can't wait to deal with the vultures."

"Its not to late to get back with Tripp and clear this whole mess up."

"Serena."

"Right, ok bye."

"Bye."

This is not how Blair wanted to spend her Monday lunch period. She had already gone through the awkward breakup with Tripp and she had been looking forward to her lunch with Chuck, but like always something had to get in the way. This time it was Vanessa Abrams, as if Blair needed another reason to dislike the girl. She and Dan had gotten into a pointless fight over what neither party could remember, and had broken up. Again.

"I can't believe him. He said we're over just like that. Can you believe that!"

"Well considering your past history, yes." Vanessa looked up at Blair in shock and horror as if, Blair had presented her with a dead baby.

"B, come on can you try to be helpful." Serena whispered harshly. Blair hadn't planned on consoling Vanessa, but Serena had forced her to stay and now she wanted Blair to pretend she cared about the state of Vanessa's roller coaster of a relationship with Humphrey.

"You're right I'm sorry. Here how about I set you up with my dad's lawyer's son. His names Aaron Rose, he's a tortured artist just like you and Humphrey. You guys will be perfect together." Once again Blair was met with Vanessa's shocked teary eyes.

"Blair, she doesn't want to be set up right now she and Dan just broke up."

"Yeah and she wants to get back together with him. When I went out with Tripp it made Chuck crazy and he realized he wanted to be with me. Jealousy is one of the only emotions boys understand."

"Blair can you please just try…"

"Look if you don't want my advice can I go, I could be with Chuck right now."

"Blair, just stop. V, calm down it's gonna be fine. You're still coming to Monaco right?"

"How can I? He's gonna be there. We were supposed to room together." Vanessa cried.

"You can't stay in the city by yourself. Maybe you can room with Jenny?" Serena turned to the skinny blonde with hopeful eyes.

"Sorry, V. I'm kind of already rooming with Carter, and I don't think you want to room with us." Jenny said with a frown she felt for Vanessa she knew Dan was just a miserable.

"What am I going to do?" Vanessa exclaimed bursting into another round of wailing.

"You can bunk with me and Blair its no problem, right?" Serena threw Blair a pointed look.

"Actually it is. Our rooms full, sorry."

"Blair!"

"What, you and I already have to share a bed, there's just no room. I hear Venice is nice this time of year maybe you can go there?"

"Why are you such a bitch!" Vanessa shouted glaring at Blair through her tears.

"Excuse me." Blair stood up to tower over the girl; Vanessa knew better then to speak to Blair that way.

"You heard me! Why are you such a bitch? What have I ever done to make you hate me so much! Because honestly if the only reason you don't like me is because I'm knew money then you're just as much of an uptight snob as your mother."

"Vanessa!" Serena screeched, everyone knew Blair and her mother didn't get along, to compare them was the biggest insult you could give Blair.

"Is that what you think? That I hate you because your new money. That's just the easiest excuse. Do you really want to know why I can't stand you?"

"Please enlighten me." Vanessa bit.

"I hate you because you are the fakest person I've ever met."

"What!"

"Yes, you are completely fake. I could care less how your family became wealthy. You're dating a Van der Woodsen practically. The reason I can't stand being around you is because every aspect of you personality is contrived. You go around with your pretentious documentaries and tacky headscarves and you act like you're so much better then us. You say how materialistic and superficial everyone is here and how you can't stand to be around all of us shallow consumer-driven robots. I mean you act like some big loner, outcast, but you're dating the co-captain of the Varsity Soccer team and look where you're seated. No one asked you to be friends with us; there are plenty of scholarship kids and new money people at this school who despise this life style. Why not go be friends with them? I'm sure Humphrey would prefer it. You say how much you hate all the things I stand for, yet you are constantly doing back-flips to get on my good side, to be apart of this world and that is why I hate you. I may be elitist, and a bitch, but I don't try to hide it. I'm real, Serena's real, Jenny's real. You, you're a poor imitation of a loner activist." Blair turned on her heal and made her way to class, while the rest of the girls sat in shock at the events that had transpired.

**Spotted, V in tears on the steps. Her and Lonely Boy are on the outs, again. That same lunch period, V was seen being given the tongue-lashing of a lifetime curtsey of B. Way to kick a girl when she's down, B's always prepared to remind us why she's head BITCH in charge. After her smack down with V, B was seen grabbing a coffee with CB, the two were getting pretty cozy in the back corner, I guess T is long forgotten. But honestly did he ever have a chance? In other news, S and N were caught once again in heated make-out session at Butter. Do I sense a relationship in the making, but we all know S isn't easily tied down not even to a catch like N.**

**You Know You Love Me**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

"S, how can you not be packed yet? We have to leave in ten minutes to meet everyone at the Bass hanger!"

"I'm almost done, I just need a few more swim suits. Oh can you hand that shopping bag from La Perla?"

"Why do you have a bunch of new lingerie?"

"I'm thinking Nate might get lucky this trip." She giggled.

"Like he hasn't already." Blair said raising her eyebrow at her friend. "I know you S, taking it slow isn't in your vocab."

"Shut up!" Serena laughed as she dumped clothes into her suitcase."

"S, this one isn't even your size." Blair said holding up a blue lace bra with matching underwear.

"Yeah, that's not for me." Blair stared at the blonde in utter confusion. "It's a gift for you."

"Why would you buy me slutty underwear?" Blair asked.

"Well you and Chuck are like together right? I haven't always been supportive, so I wanted to make it up to you. "

"By purchasing me lingerie. Do you think we're going to do it in Monaco?"

"Well yeah, I mean he has his own room, you've been in love with him for like over three months. I called your house yesterday and Dorota let it slip you were going to the waxer."

"OMG Serena! This is so creepy!"

"I didn't mean it to be like that, I just wanted to show you that I accept you and Chuck."

"Well that's very nice, but can we not talk about this anymore."

"Fine, sorry I'll return it." Serena went to reach for the underwear, but Blair pulled it away from the girl.

"I didn't say I didn't want it." Blair said as nonchalantly as she could manage.

"Just remember, no glove, no love. I don't care if he says you're too pretty for condoms, you're also to pretty to be a pregnant teen statistic."

"Thanks. Can we please just go and forget this conversation."

Blair packed away the skimpy lingerie and headed to the airport.

"Where the hell are they?" Nate demanded as they stood next to the private jet waiting for Gabriel and Poppy.

The hanger was ridiculously tense. Vanessa had decided to come and stood next to Serena scowling at Dan. Dan distracted himself from that by scowling at Carter who he just found out was rooming with Jenny. And Serena just kept starring at Chuck and Blair and giggling making Blair want to crawl out of her own skin.

Finally Gabriel's car pulled up, he got out, his expression was extremely tense, his eyes almost seemed to be apologetic. Blair chalked it up to him felling bad about his tardiness until he extended his hand to car and the group saw the true source of his remorse. Instead of the tan stick, known at Poppy, a curvy redhead with crazy eyes emerged from the car.

"What is she doing here!" Blair yelled at Gabriel.

"Poppy couldn't make-it and Gabriel was kind enough to offer me her place." Georgina said with a wicked smile.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Vanessa screeched all too aware of Dan's past indiscretion with the Upper East Side's resident bitch.

"I'm shocked. You don't seem happy to see me. I was overjoyed to get the chance to spend the whole week with all of you." Georgina starred intently Chuck, ending her sentence with a wink in his direction.

"We should get going if we want to make it to Monaco before dark." Chuck said stiffly. Everyone warily boarded the plane; the tension had increased considerably which none of them had thought possible before.

"What are you doing? Why are you letting her come?" Blair hissed at Chuck as Georgina boarded the plane.

"What am I suppose to do! The only thing worse then Georgina, is a pissed-off Georgina. Either way she's going to Monaco to meet us. At least this way she remains some what calm."

"She's a lunatic!" Blair screeched.

"I'm well aware, now keep your voice down we have a long plane ride ahead of us."

"I can't believe this!"

**Spotted G arriving in style to crash our own little Brat Pack's fall get-away. What I would give to be a fly on the wall of that plane ride. G's legendary exploits with all the boys are well known and well documented, but I fear only B needs to be on guard. G hasn't been very secretive of her feelings for CB and it looks like she's going for the kill. Hold onto your man B, It gonna be a bumpy ride.**

**You Know You Love Me**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Please read my note to you guys at the end of the story. It is very important. Reviews please! **_

Chapter 9

The plane had gotten in late and by the time they made it to the house Chuck had rented, everyone ended up going to their respective rooms. Dan crashed with Nate leaving his room available for Vanessa who accepted it, despite the fact she had gone on to refusing to acknowledge his existence. Carter and Jenny were all to happy to hurry off to their room, Blair thanked god it was on the other side of the house from her's next to Gabriel and Georgina's room. The redhead had tried to maneuver her way into Chuck's bed, but he immediately shut down that notion. Never the less she winked at him as she followed Gabriel, who looked miserable. Blair stood out on the balcony as everyone else went to bed.

A strong arm slinked around her waist and she leaned into him. She inhaled his sent and relished in his warmth until she remembered she was mad at him. She turned around to look at him as she pushed out of his embrace.

"I can't believe you." She muttered harshly.

"What?" He looked at her, his smirk disappearing.

"I can't believe you let her come with us."

"Blair we already went over this, she would have followed us down here anyway."

"I don't care. I had to sit in a plane with her for over six hours!"

"So did I. So did everyone. Can you stop making this about you."

"It is about me. She likes you, she wants you, she was making eyes at you the whole flight and you're with me!"

"I am, am I" He said his smirk returning as he took a step closer to her.

Blair pushed him away, "Don't do that. This isn't funny. Its not cute I'm really upset right now."

"Well I'm sorry Blair, but there's nothing I can do."

"Stop saying that! Stop acting like this isn't a big deal!"

"Well frankly Blair, I don't think it is, you're making a big deal out of nothing. I don't like her anymore then you do."

"Really, I guess that's why you keep sleeping with her!"

"Blair, I want nothing to do with her, don't let her ruin our vacation. That's exactly what she wants."

"No she wants you, the vacation is just a bonus."

"Well I don't want her. I want you." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. All the air in Blair's lungs disappeared and for a moment she forgot about everything, but it came rushing back and she found herself pulling away.

"I'm tired I should go to bed." Averted her eyes.

"Ok." He pulled her in for one quick kiss before wishing her good night.

Blair walked to her and Serena's room slowly trying to calm down.

"Trouble in paradise?" Georgina's voice came out of nowhere.

"Ugh, what do you want? I thought you went to bed, you could really use all the beauty sleep you can get."

"Oh, you're so cute. This is gonna make ruining your life all the sweeter."

"Please quit with the theatrics Georgina, it's to late for you to be this unpleasant."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning Blair, I can't wait to spend the whole week with you… and Chuck." She gave Blair her most evil smile as she turned and went back to her room.

The following morning was even worse as everyone with the exception of Gabriel and Nate, who were still asleep, gathered at the table for breakfast.

"So what's everyone gonna do today?" Serena asked trying to end the awkward silence.

"Carter and I are going to go to the beach. You're all welcome to join us." Jenny said playing along.

"I think I'll pass on seeing my friend molest my sister in front of half of Monaco." Dan bit out staring down Carter.

"Well then you don't have to come, Dan." Jenny snapped.

"Dan hates the beach. Hey how about you get drunk and sleep with Georgina, that used to be your favorite pastime." Vanessa said her voice still bitter.

"Its everyone's favorite pastime." Blair added in, her voice dripping with venom.

"It sure was Chuck's." Georgina smirked, she then turned her attention to Chuck, "Why don't you tell her about the time in Prague in the fountain. That was a blast."

"Georgina, enough." Chuck ordered rigidly.

"Sure, but how about we compare notes first. What do you and Chuck do in bed Blair? He used to love when I'd rotate my hips while I rode…"

"Stop! You're disgusting." Blair sneered as she stood up to leave. Chuck caught her arm to stop her.

"Blair…" He pleaded.

"Don't touch me," She screeched pulling her wrist out of his grasp. "You're disgusting too!" Blair stormed off.

Blair found her self once again isolated on this balcony. She heard the door and turned to see if it was Chuck, Serena, or Jenny. When she saw Vanessa in the doorway she couldn't believe it.

"What are you doing out here?" Blair questioned completely thrown off.

"Serena was going to come, but I offered."

"And why on Earth would you do that?"

"Look what you said to me on the steps was hurtful and completely untrue, but I get how you feel. I know Dan slept with Georgina."

"Everyone has, but at least Dan only did it once. Serena said he was really drunk too."

"Because that makes it ok."

"No, but it makes it understandable. Dan maybe completely annoying sometimes, but he's a good guy and he loves you."

"I know, he can just be such a moron sometimes. I mean when he writes, his work is so emotional, so honest, it just when he tries to have a normal conversation he turns into a total imbecile. He's an emotional mute when it comes to just talking to me. That's why we fight so much."

"He can say some pretty stupid things."

"I should just have him only communicate with me through letters."

Blair cracked a smile at that. "Well at least Georgina Sparks isn't trying to steal Dan from you."

"Yet, she'll sleep with whatever is in sight. I can't believe Chuck let her come with us."

"I know! He says he did it because she was going to come anyway, but that's total bullshit. I think he just likes the attention of her constantly throwing herself at him. He's such an attention whore."

"Chuck's just a plain whore."

Blair let herself laugh, "I don't remember you being funny."

"That's probably because you were so distracted by my fake, contrived personality." Vanessa quipped.

"I'm sorry about that, I was in a bad mood."

"Huh, so was I."

"Sorry."

"It's fine, I'm past it. Currently I'm focusing all my energy on choking Georgina Sparks with my mind."

"Well if that doesn't pan out my hands are available." Blair smirked.

"I should go, I have to glare at Dan while I make bitchy comments."

"Don't, it only makes him realize just how not over him you are. Ignore him for the rest of the day it'll make him crazy. Go to the beach with Jenny, hit on a bunch of shirtless hot French guys. He'll lose it."

"Because jealousy is the only emotion boys understand."

"Maybe not, but if you want him to pull his head out of his ass and apologize you need to show him you can get another guy like that." Blair snapped her fingers smirking at Vanessa.

"You're an evil genius."

"No, I've just seen too many romantic comedies."

Vanessa headed toward the door; she paused before entering turning back to Blair.

"You know, you're not half as bad as people make you out to be."

"Thanks. You're not completely unbearable either."

"Always the charmer Blair." Vanessa left their unspoken bond clear to both parties. As long as Georgina Sparks was in the picture they would be allies and take that crazy bitch down.

Blair and Chuck spent the next three days exploring the city and beaches. Things had been nice; Georgina had been oddly distant. She hadn't made any moves on Chuck and had kept most of her bitchy comments to herself. If Blair hadn't been so deliriously happy being showered in attention from Chuck, she would have realized that this was the calm before the storm. She would have remembered that things could never be simple between them. Could never be easy especially when Georgina was there plotting to ruin them.

Carter and Chuck had used their reputations to get the group on the V.I.P. list to the most exclusive and trendy club in Monaco. Blair wore a short slinky gold dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. 'Tonight is going to be a good night.' She kept repeating that over and over in her head.

The club was loud and packed. The boys had to push a path through the club to get to the V.I.P. lounge. The group spent the first hour together drinking and then slowly broke apart, Chuck had excused himself to go to the bathroom, leaving Bair by herself in the booth. She watched Vanessa and Dan maul each other on the dance floor. They had made up the day after Blair and Vanessa's heart-to-heart. As she sipped her second martini she felt the couch dip next to her, she turned expectantly to see Chuck. Unfortunately her current companion was Georgina whose eyes were as sharp as daggers as she prepared for the kill.

"Are you having fun tonight, Blair?"

"Yes, I am. So what have you come up with to ruin it?"

"I just thought we should have a chat, it seems things haven't been made clear to you."

"About what?" Blair sighed as she turned to face the redhead.

"What your role is here. You seem to think you're a long-term player in this little scenario. I know well enough you and Chuck haven't done it. Everything about screams virgin."

"So?"

"You are merely a passing infatuation, something to distract him while he's stuck at St. Judes. You're all pure and innocent and though he finds you fascinating now, he'll get bored with you just like all the others. The second he's had you, he'll tire of you and you know its true or you would have given it up already."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Blair could feel her face getting hot and her eyes starting to sting with unshed tears.

"Oh I don't. At the end of the day he always comes back to me, you're just this pure little girl Blair, and that's your only appeal to him."

"You're a month older then me Georgina. Don't call me a little girl."

"Maybe age wise we're the same, but you don't know what you're doing. A guy like Chuck will eat you alive and spit you out. You don't know how to take care of him, I do. So back off." Her words cut Blair like a razor, but a Waldorf always had the last word. Blair took a deep breath pulling herself together before putting on a perfect society face: cool and collected.

"I want to thank you for enlightening me on my, what was it my 'role here'. I thought I should repay you the same courtesy". Blair watched as Georgina's wicked smile faltered for only a second, it gave Blair all the confidence she needed to continue. "Georgina you're whore."

"Clever, is that the best you could come up with." Georgina laughed.

"You started sleeping around when you were twelve to try to prove to everyone you were important and special, but you're not. You'll be all used up by the time you're even legal to drink and then the novelty of sleeping with the city's biggest slut will ware off and no one will want you. Especially not Chuck. So keep telling yourself he'll come back, keep saying that I'm a passing fascination, but we both know the truth. You're trash Georgina, always have been and always will be, so have another drink, pickup another guy and stop trying to tear me down because the truth is you don't matter. Goodnight Georgina." Blair stood up calmly and made her way out of the club she started to break down the second she reached the stairs. In her haste to get out quickly she found herself ramming into Chuck at the bottom of them. She quickly maneuvered around him with out a word.

"Blair!" he called out as he watched her figure run through the crowd. Chuck walked up the stairs as he made his way up to his booth to get his coat so he could go after Blair when he saw Georgina sitting next to where Blair had been. She looked surprisingly shaken, but he still knew it was her fault Blair was running out of the club in tears.

"What did you say!" He yelled at Georgina who instantly transformed her features into her calculating bitch face.

"I didn't say anything she didn't already know. She's a child Chuck. Stop acting like this liaison with her is anything more then it is."

"Georgina what the hell are you talking about!" He gritted through his teeth.

"She's not going to put out, so just forget about her. We both no where this is heading, where we're heading."

"What?" Chuck was stunned; she didn't actually think she had a chance did she.

"Look I've been patient while you panted after Blair Waldorf of all people, but I'm tired of it. At the end of the day you always come back to me."

"Not anymore Georgina."

"You keep saying that, but we both know we'll end up together. We always do. I could make you so happy."

Chuck's features softened at her words as he moved in closer, "Georgina you're right we do always end up together, and over the years you've made me feel a lot of things," His face suddenly got stoic "but happy was never one of them."

"Chuck?" Georgina stammered out taken aback by his cold words.

"I trust you can find other accommodations while you're hear as well as new way home, because if you come near my house, my jet, Blair or me again I will have you arrested. Got it?" Georgina stood there mute. "I'll have the maid put your stuff outside the gates."

Chuck grabbed his coat and left the club. The house was quiet, as everyone else was still at the club, he could hear her crying from the bathroom. His heart tore at the sound. He slowly approached the door.

"Blair please come out and talk to me."

"Go away Chuck" Blair sobbed out from behind the door.

"Please Blair Georgina is crazy, you were right. I kicked her out you don't have to worry about her anymore."

"Georgina Sparks is not what I'm worried about."

"Then tell me what is? Please Blair just open the door."

The door crept open to reveal a red-eyed Blair with tears glistening down her face; even then she looked beautiful.

"Blair please listen to me, Georgina's an idiot she just wants to hurt you."

"I know, but that doesn't make what she said any less true. What am I doing here? It shouldn't be this hard to be with someone."

"Don't do this. I get why you're freaking out. Nothing about my past should mean that we could be together."

"Exactly!"

"No, none of it matters. I care about you so much it scares the crap out of me, but I don't want to ever give up this feeling. I don't want to give up you."

"You say that now, but soon it'll fade. You'll get bored of me and you'll leave for another Georgina. Why should we even try?"

"Because until I met you no one mattered. Not really. But from the second I saw you at my father's brunch things started to matter. You mattered. No one but you."

And that was all she needed to hear. It wasn't 'I love you' but it was the most honest and open he'd ever been she was sure of it. She moved close to him and laid one hand across his cheek as she pulled his face close to her's leaving the softest kiss across his lips. Her arms locked around his neck as her kisses grew more fervent. His left hand entangled itself in her curls as his right went to the small of her back pressing her up against him. She didn't know when, but she soon found her self pinned against wall of his bedroom, his hands roaming up and down her body as she purred in ecstasy. She knew where this was going and she silently thanked god she'd worn the lingerie Serena bought her. Tonight none of it mattered, not the hurt, or the people who all told her she was stupid for going after him, or the ones who reprimanded him for his fixation on her. They were the only ones that mattered tonight. No one but them.

_**Reviews please, the next chapter will start where this one left off so I'm not sure if I should put in the R-rated scene. Message put or me it in you're review as to which one you want. To smut or not to smut is currently my question.**__**  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

This was happening. She couldn't believe it. She, Blair Waldorf, was lying in only her bra and underwear, underneath Chuck Bath who was only in his boxers. She couldn't believe it was happening, finally. After months of 'almost's' and 'could of's' it was finally their time. She had imagined this moment since the day they met. It was embarrassing to think of all the nights she had pictured this moment, dreamt of it and now it was real. She had to admit her dreams weren't half as amazing as this. Her whole body was on fire, his lips were locked on the nape of her neck, every time he hit one spot she cried out in ecstasy, she would have been embarrassed if it was anyone else, but it was Chuck. Her dark knight, her devilish prince, the only boy that had ever made her feel this way.

She could feel his excitement too, quite literally. The way his hands moved up and down her body almost frantically. It told her he had waited for this moment a long while to. His hands reached around her back undoing the hooks of her bra, throwing it off the bed. His mouth closed around her right nipple as his hand went to massage her left breast. Blair let out a low moan, which encouraged him all the more. He switched after a little while making Blair's eye's role in the back of her head. She couldn't wait anymore. She wanted him, now. He moved down her stomach leaving feather light kisses ghosting on her skin. When he mad it to the top of her underwear he crouched on his knees lifting her right leg up into the air kissing his way down it. His fingers hooked on the sides of her lace La Perlas and he slowly pulled them off. He looked down at her appraisingly and Blair's cheeks blushed a deep crimson.

"God you're beautiful Blair."

"Shut up Chuck,"

"No I mean it, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

"Chuck…"

"I really care about you."

"I care about you too." It wasn't the whole truth. Blair was madly, head-over-heals in love with Chuck, but he wasn't there yet. How could he be when his father had been cold to him since he was baby? He probably didn't even know what love was. That thought made her sad. She was quickly distracted from her thoughts.

His lips captured hers in another heated kiss; Blair's hands made their way down his chest to the waistband of his boxers and pushed them off. He kicked them off the bed, and reached over into his nightstand. He pulled out a plastic square; he tore it open and rolled it onto the length of his penis. Chuck positioned himself at her opening, but he stopped himself. He looked up at Blair's now confused face.

"What?" Blair asked not able to understand his sudden halt to their activities.

"Blair are you sure?"

"Chuck…"

"No I mean really sure, we can stop its ok. Don't feel like you have to do this."

"Chuck you are the right guy, this is the right time. I want this."

He didn't even respond, his lips claimed hers, moving back down to her neck marking it as his. He entered her slowly; he felt her body grow rigid as he broke through her barrier. He stopped moving.

"Blair are you…"

"I'm fine, I've read enough Cosmo to know this is part of it. Its ok keeps going."

He began thrusting inside her slowly; she was extremely tight, almost to the point of pain. He settled into a rhythm as her face relaxed, the pain having ceased. Blair let out a moan.

"Chuck faster…"

He eagerly picked up his speed, thrusting into her harder. Blair soon began moaning uncontrollably, calling out a combination of God and Chuck's name in ecstasy. Her nail raked across his back in an interesting mix of pain and pleasure for Chuck. He felt her walls contract around him; he pumped into her again and again dragging out her orgasm as long as possible. Her body grew limp under his as he came inside her.

His body rested on top of hers as they panted, waiting until their breathing grew normal before they moved. He pulled out of her slowly and she was hit with a sense of emptiness and longing when he no longer filled her. Chuck removed his condom, disposing of it in the trashcan in his bathroom.

He slid next to her under the sheets, his strong arm pulling her to his chest spooning her.

"That was amazing." Blair breathed.

"Why thank you, I do aim to please."

"Chuck…" She groaned, "I'm being serious. Was it…was it good for you too? Was I good…."

"You were amazing. Probably the best I've ever had if I'm being honest." And he was, because for the first time sex wasn't just about lust, it wasn't an escape or just something to pass the time. Sex with Blair had meant something, and it had made it more exciting, and thrilling and one of the most perfect experiences he had ever had.

The sun poured in through the windows illuminating the room. In the fresh morning light the whole room looked surreal, like it was out of some storybook. Blair raised her head to look at Chuck whose arms were locked around her waist as he slept. She stared at the perfect angles of his face, lightly tracing his bottom lip with the tip of her index finger. He slowly awoke, his eyes groggily opening. Blair scolded herself for waking him; he looked so innocent and sweet when he slept.

Chuck looked down into Blair's doe-eyes, "Were you watching me sleep Blair?"

"No of course not." Blair threw out a little to quickly losing any air of nonchalance she had hoped for.

Chuck simply laughed as he began to get up. Blair wrapped the sheet around her as she sat next to Chuck.

"I should go back to my room before everyone wakes up and try to convince Serena not to blab about the fact I wasn't in my bed last night."

"Do you not want people to know?" Chuck asked seeming almost hurt.

"No its no that, I just don't want my business, our relationship stuff, to be all anyone talks about. I have enough trouble with Gossip Girl back home; it would be nice to have one event in my life that was just mine. Well ours."

Chuck kissed her forehead before he stood up and got his pants. "I completely understand, you can borrow one of my shirts to wear, I think I might have ripped the zipper on that dress. I'm gonna shower."

"Ok thanks." Blair brought the sheets with her as she grabbed a large black t-shirt out of his dresser and slipped it on as she heard the water start to run. It hung to the middle of her thighs on her petite frame; she slipped her underwear on under it unable to find her bra in her haste. She didn't miss the soreness the resonated in between her legs from last night's festivities as she left.

Blair tiptoed out of Chuck's room, which was on the bottom floor unlike the others. This meant she would have to sneak through the dining room and up the stairs to her room without getting caught. She prayed everyone was still asleep with hangovers.

Blair silently closed the door and began to creep past the archway to the dining room, as she stepped in front of the open area she turned to see the entire house sitting down at breakfast. An overwhelming sense of embarrassment washed over Blair as she turned to see their surprised/smug faces.

"Hello Blair, want some coffee?" Serena questioned, suppressing a smirk.

"I'm good." Blair offered quickly.

"You should have some breakfast, to keep up your strength. Especially if the sounds I heard when we got back last night have any clue to your current condition." Carter had a look of unrepentant smugness on his face as he said the words.

"Oh god" Blair groaned in humiliation.

"That was one of the most common expressions." Dan laughed as he sipped his orange juice.

"Its not what you think." Blair tried to explain.

"Oh really, where are you pants?" Nate asked.

"Ummm…" Blair was mortified.

"Guys, guys lets be mature about this." Carter said chastising his friends.

"Thank you Carter." Blair said.

"Good, now lets all bow our heads in a moment of silence for Blair's hymen. It put up a good fight." Carter said, as seriously as he could muster. The whole table erupted in laughter, all except Blair who stormed off to her room.

Blair sat in the tub literally bathing in her humiliation. Suddenly the door swung open, Blair immediately ducked under the bubbles.

"Chuck, I'm in here! What are you doing?"

"Calm down Blair its nothing I haven't seen before." Blair blushed at his words as Chuck sat at the edge of the tub.

"Still, knocking is common courtesy."

"I'm sorry I wanted to see how you were doing. I, uh, heard what happened while I was in the shower."

"Oh are you referring to everybody seeing me doing the walk of shame in nothing but your t-shirt and my underwear? Or maybe you are talking about Carter humiliating me in front of everyone, while all my supposed friends laughed along with him."

"Yeah, Carter can be an ass sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"He tends to be a little impulsive, he just does never really thinking about his actions or words. If it makes you feel better I punched him for doing it."

"It does." Blair said childishly.

"So I was thinking we could grab some breakfast at this café I know. I'm starving."

"Ok, give me like an hour to get ready."

Chuck sighed, rolling his eyes, "Fine, but no more then an hour or I leave without you."

"You wouldn't dare." Blair smirked as she motioned for her towel. Chuck handed it to her. His hand went around her neck tilting her face up to meet him as he kissed the lips he had dreamt of all night.

After breakfast all the girls went shopping while Chuck and the boys hung out by the pool. Chuck took of his shirt as he prepared to dive in.

"Chuck, what the hell happened to your back?" Nate asked, "Are those…are those scratch marks?"

"Oh, yeah." Chuck said blowing off the matter.

"Its always the straight lace types that are the craziest in the sack. I mean if I had known Blair fucked like that I would have tried way harder to nail her last year."

"Dude!" Dan yelled.

"What? I'm totally happy and in love with Jenny I'm just saying."

"Carter don't make me hit you again, because it hurts you a hell of a lot more then it hurts me."

"Fine, I'll drop it." Carter said raising his hands up in surrender.

Everyone went out dancing that night, though you could hardly call what Jenny and Carter did as dancing. It was more like grinding and groping to music. Dan eventually got to weirded out and took off with Vanessa. Chuck and Blair stumbled home around three a.m. with Carter and Jenny. Serena and Nate had gone off to another club.

Chuck intertwined his fingers with Blair's as he led her to his bedroom.

"I hope you know I don't hold hands." He whispered into her ear.

"Well then I guess if it is such a monumental occasion then we should find a way to celebrate."

"Hmm, what could to young, viral, teenagers do together all alone in a bedroom with not a single adult supervisor within earshot?"

"Gosh, I haven't a clue."

"We could play a game?"

"Not exactly what I had in mind, but I like games."

"Good because I know about a very fun game."

"And what would that be?"

"Blair has you ever played the quiet game?"

"Yeah when my mom had a headache and wanted me to shut up." Blair laughed.

"Oh well I play the quiet game much differently. Do you wanna play?"

"How can I play if I don't know the rules Chuck?"

"Well here's how it goes, I get five minutes to do whatever I want to you and if you talk first then you have to do what ever I say. If you last the five minutes without a peep you can make me do whatever you want."

"So if I stay completely silent for five minutes you have to do what ever I say?"

"Don't sound so sure of yourself Waldorf, I can make it very hard for a girl to stay quiet, especially a screamer like you."

"Game on, Bass."

"Fantastic. Lets play."

Blair snapped her mouth shut and raised her eyebrow at Chuck in defiance. The room was filled with silence as Chuck started. It was innocent at first; he ran his hand up and down her legs as he lightly kissed her lips. His lips trailed down her jaw bone and then onto her neck. He hit the spot on her neck that had made her cry out the previous night. However Blair stayed quiet only her eyes letting on how much pleasure she was experiencing. He unbuttoned her blouse kissing each area that was newly exposed. He undid her black lace bra his hands massaging them as his kisses traveled further lower. He pulled her skirt down and then slid her thong off at an excruciating slow pace. When Blair was completely naked he hitched her legs over his shoulders, leaving soft kisses on the inside of her legs. As his mouth grew close to her heat he felt her start to lose control, practically bucking forward.

His fingers traced her opening each time making Blair squirm in anticipation. He let one finger into her awaiting wetness. He saw Blair bite her lip to stop the building scream from getting out. He put another finger into her making rough circles inside her as she arched her back in pleasure, her breathing becoming heavy. He quickly withdrew his fingers when he felt her getting close and he even heard a faint grunt of frustration escape her lips, but he wasn't done yet. He thrusted his tongue inside her licking her in slow circles that made Blair's toes curl in ecstasy. After the fourth stroke Blair lost all control, her walls contracting as she came.

"CHUCK!" She screamed her eyes shut tight as she relished the feeling racing through her body.

"I win, only took four minutes." Chuck smirked.

"Fine, you win." Blair panted her breathing irregular, "What do you want as you prize?"

Chuck took his shirt off and moved so he was sitting at the end of the bed. Blair sat up understanding where this was going. She kneeled in front of looking up at him with her big chocolate eyes.

"Blair for my prize I want you to blow me."

"Ok." Blair had read how to do this in one of the more adult magazines Serena had stashed in her room, not to mention the in depth description Serena gave Blair after her first time doing it.

Chuck's erection was already prominent; she grasped it at the base and slowly stroked him up and down picking up the pace, as his face grew contorted in pleasure.

"God yes, just like that Bair, now take me in you mouth."

Blair lowered her mouth onto his member her tongue swirling around it as she began to slowly suck. Chuck's right hand entangled itself in her curls moving her head down so he was almost entirely in her mouth. Her tongue massaged his length in unique patterns until his hips began to twitch and he threw his head back screaming out her name as he came in her mouth. Blair quickly swallowed and looked up at him expectantly.

"Are you sure you haven't done that before?" He breathed.

"No, why?"

"Because that was definitely one of the top five best blowjobs I've ever had,"

"Well I'm glad." Blair said averting her eyes at the compliment.

"Come here." Chuck said helping her onto the bed pulling her under the covers.

"Chuck."

"Yes Blair."

"I love you." Silence filled the room.

"Blair…"

"Its ok Chuck, I didn't say it because we slept together, and I didn't say it so you'd say it back. I don't expect you to, but I felt it and so I said it. I just wanted to tell someone and I thought who better than you?"

"Blair…"

"It's ok you don't have to say it."

"I know, I just wanted to tell you, that you are my favorite person."

"Thank you, you're my favorite person too." Blair reached up and softly kissed him, "I'm tired." She yawned as he held her, his breathing lulling her into sleep.

_**Ok so it was my first story with any smut, I hope it was ok. If not, shut up about it. Reviews Please! **___


	11. Chapter 11

_**So I think there will be only one or two more chapters of this story after this. Let me know what you think.**_

Chapter 11

**Spotted, our favorite duo B and CB heading to his place after school again. It's been over two months and they're still going strong, which can only mean one thing. These two are bound for an explosive fight. With Christmas around the corner, the only thing on my wish list is for it to be in public. If they had royal screaming matches when they were just 'friends' I can't imagine the spectacle they'll cause now.**

**You Know You Love Me**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

Blair had never been so happy; the only thing that dampened her otherwise perfect relationship with Chuck was the fact her parents couldn't know. Eleanor would crucify Blair like a witch if she knew Blair was dating Chuck Bass. His family might have been powerful and respected, but every Upper East Side mother feared four words more then anything, 'I'm seeing Chuck Bass'. So Blair lied, she had never realized how good she was at it or how unobservant her parents were until now.

Blair sat on Chuck's bed in his dress shirt as she flipped through the channels on his flat screen. Chuck stood on his balcony smoking a joint. After he was done he returned to his room pouncing on Blair.

"Chuck we can't, not again. I'm late." She saw Chuck's face transform into one that highly resembled a deer in caught in the headlights. She suddenly realized the other context to her words.

"What!" He sputtered.

"For dinner with my parents." She clarified.

"God Blair, you should really be more specific. Please don't use those words in that order ever again." His face relaxed as he let her out of his embrace as she got up.

"Well I'm sorry I scared you, but I really have to go."

"Why? Blow it off, say Serena invited you out to dinner."

"I can't I used that excuse yesterday. I don't know if you know this, but my mother isn't exactly the president of the Serena Van der Woodsen fan club."

"Oh really?"

"She thinks she's a bad influence and is starting to worry I spend too much time with her."

"Well then say you're going with Jenny."

"Oh yeah, the ex-drug addict. Mother loves when I spend time with her."

"How about Vanessa? You guys have formed some weird friendship lately."

"I do no longer hate Vanessa, I'm actually quite fond of her now, but mother hates new money, and Mrs. Abrams' book."

"Is there a single friend you have your mother doesn't despise?"

"Penelope."

"I hate Penelope."

"So do I." Blair said with a smile as she gathered her uniform. She got dressed in the bathroom; quickly fixing her hair and makeup, she came out to find Chuck dressed too.

"Sorry buddy, you can't come." Blair said taking in his appearance.

"No problem, I don't do parents. For some reason they always hate me."

"Hmm, weird. I can't think of a reason for them to."

"Cute," Chuck wrapped his arms around Blair holding her closely as he kissed the top of her head. "Very cute."

"Bye."

"Bye." They kissed once more before Blair took off not excited about the thirty minutes of traffic she faced.

Chuck sat in his study nursing a glass of scotch. He heard the elevator ding signaling his father's early arrival. Grace, his trophy wife, was in Paris with her friends which had caused Bart to stay late at work most nights. Bart came into the study his face as stoic as ever.

"Charles drinking alone is never a good sign."

"Just killing time till I go to Victrola with Carter and Nate. Why are you here so early?"

"I have a business diner in twenty minutes, I just wanted to come home and change. Will Miss Waldorf be joining you at Victrola?"

"How do you know about me and Blair?"

"Charles, I know I'm not the most observant father, but I'm not completely oblivious. I see her leaving the building daily. What's your relationship with her?"

"Well…she is my, uh, girlfriend I guess."

"Hmm…" Chuck starred at his father.

"What does that mean? What are you 'hmm-ing' about?"

"Calm down Charles."

"I will when you answer the question." Chuck could feel his face getting hot as the rage started forming inside him.

"I was simply mulling over your words that's all."

"Ok…" Chuck starred at his father waiting for the 'but' he knew was coming.

"But," There it was. "If I were to mean something it would be my concern for the well being of this girl."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I'm simply concerned that your 'relationship' with this girl will lead to a less then happy outcome. For her."

"Oh really?" Chuck slammed his glass down on the counter.

"Yes. I know the Waldorf's; I've met Blair on several occasions. She is a very sweet, and innocent girl. I just thought you might want to think of the ramifications of you being with her."

"And those would be?" Chuck's fist clenched with anger, his knuckles turning white.

"From what Harold has told me, she has a bright future ahead of her. She's going to be valedictorian, has applied to Yale as well as many other Ivy League schools. I can barely get you to show up to first period."

"What does my skipping class and Blair's college ambitions have to do with our relationship?"

"Charles, a boy like you has no business toying with a girl like Blair. It will only lead to her getting hurt. I just think you should consider what's best for this girl."

"And that of course couldn't possibly be being with me, could it?"

"Charles all your life you've never had any goals or ambitions. That rubs off on those around you. I'd hate to see that girl's future go up in flames because she was spending all her time with you."

"You're unbelievable."

"I'm simply just trying to warn you."

" Get out!"

"I should get going. Good-night Charles." Bart was completely un-phased by Chuck's anger.

Bart left sucking out any happiness that had been in Chuck. Chuck slumped down in the closest leather chair mulling over his fathers words. They brought back every fear and concern he'd had in the beginning. As he downed another scotch he came to a conclusion. 'He's right.'

Blair knew the second she stepped into her penthouse something was off. The apartment didn't smell like dinner, Dorota was nowhere insight, and it was eerily quiet. Blair walked into the living room to see her parents sitting on the couch, her father's laptop open on the coffee table.

"Sorry I'm late. Is dinner ready?" Blair looked into the kitchen, "Where's Dorota?"

"I thought it best she leave for the night." Eleanor's voice was cold and distant, her eyes still trained on the screen.

"Why?" Blair was utterly confused.

"I got a phone call today Blair. I was informed I should visit a certain Internet site." Eleanor looked up at her. "Blair what is Gossip Girl?"

"Umm…umm…"

"Don't mumble Blair it's unbecoming." Eleanor snapped. "Your father and I have just spent the past two hours on this website. Its disturbing."

"Who told you about Gossip Girl?"

"You don't get to ask the questions here, young lady."

"Mother I…"

"It has pictures of you and your friends, it talks about your life like some kind of crazed stalker!"

"Umm…"

"But you know what was the most shocking, is all the information it has about your life! Things I didn't even know!"

"Its not…"

"It has pictures of you stripping at a burlesque club Blair! It says horrible things about you! It says you are sleeping with Charles Bass if the pictures are any clue to those silly little nicknames it gives you!"

"I…"

"I know you're a young adult now, but I thought we raised you better then."

"You did."

"Apparently not. Is it true? Are you dating that delinquent?"

"Well, umm…"

"How could you Blair? He is atrocious. If you knew the things people say about him, you would be appalled!"

"I know the stories…"

"I mean honestly Blair, for someone so smart you don't seem to have thought about this at all!"

"Mother, can I just explain?"

"No, you cannot explain, you can take care of this before it goes any farther! God if the girls at the club knew about this."

"Mother please, just listen."

"No you listen Blair!" her father shouted. He had been completely silent since she got there.

"Daddy I…"

"I have worked too hard, your mother has worked too hard. I'm up for reelection in a year I will not let your infatuation with some rebellious boy jeopardize the wellbeing of our family."

"But…"

"No but's, you will end it with this boy."

"Please Daddy, you don't understand."

"I understand, and so do you. You knew being with this boy was wrong, or you would have told us about it. There is too much controversy surrounding that reprobate. End it tonight."

"No, no you can't do this! I'm not leaving Chuck!"

"Yes, you are Blair!"

"I can't believe you. I expect this from Mother, but not you!"

"I'm not arguing with you anymore. This conversation is finished, go to your room."

"Fine." Blair turned around, tears streaming down her face as she made her way out of the room into the foyer. She paused at the stairs, turning to look at the elevator. She walked over hitting the elevator button as she turned over her shoulder to make sure her parents were still whispering harshly to one another in the living room. The elevator dinged open, Blair quickly darted in pressing the lobby button continuously. Blair's father heard the elevator open and immediately went to see what was going on.

"Blair! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"I'm sorry…" was all Blair got out as the doors closed.

Chuck stood in front of his elevator doors, he was surprised to find out Blair had come back when his doorman called the penthouse to let him know of her arrival. The doors opened to reveal a red-eyed Blair wiping away her tears hastily.

"Blair, what's going on…" Blair's lips crashing on to his, stopping Chuck's words. Her tears wetted his cheeks as she kissed him hungrily.

"Chuck, it was awful. Mother and Daddy found out about Gossip Girl! They were so mad." She sniffed.

"How? What happened?"

"They yelled at me and Daddy just went off!"

"Oh Blair."

"I couldn't believe it, I couldn't deal, and I just took off."

"What do you mean you just took off?"

"They were yelling and they kept saying I had to dump you so I came over here. I can't be in that house right now."

"They told you we should break-up." 'Of coarse they did.' Chuck thought as he heard her words.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to. They're just in shock. I think if I give them some time to cool off and then I can introduce you guys…"

"Why bother?" Everyone thought Chuck wasn't good enough for Blair, it tore at him daily and now that even her parents had flat out told her to dump him he knew it was over. They had to be over, but Blair wouldn't give up easily.

"What…"

"I mean Blair, you're parents will never like me. They don't need time, they need you to date an uppity Tripp type."

"Chuck, calm down they just need to get used to the idea. You'll meet them and make a great impression. You can have Nate coach you on what to say."

"Blair I can't do this. I can't meet your parents, I can't play the perfect golden boy, that's not who I am. And if that's who you want then what the hell are we doing together in the first place?"

"Chuck."

"No. Just go home Blair."

"I can't. I took off."

"And that's my problem?"

"Why are you being like this? How did you turn into Mr. Hyde during the hour I was gone?"

"Don't be stupid, Blair."

"Stupid?"

"We had some fun, but we've run our coarse and its time to end it."

"What…"

"Look I had fun, you had fun, but now its done."

"Chuck, you don't mean that." Blair felt as though she'd die at any moment.

"Yes I do Blair, I'm over this."

"But, you can't be."

"Why because you love me?" He laughed cruelly at the words as he threw them in her face.

"Take it back." Was all Blair could get out as she starred down at the floor a whole new wave of tears forming.

"Take it back, what are you five? Grow up. I said it. It's out there, deal with it."

"You're such a jerk." Blair could practically hear her heart breaking into a thousand pieces.

"And you're a bitch. We all have our flaws."

"We're done!" Blair shouted through her tears.

"I thought we already covered that. Bye." Chuck turned away from her unable to look at the pain on her face anymore. Pain he caused her. He heard her footsteps as she turned and left. He threw his scotch glass against the wall as he heard the elevator doors close behind her.

_**Reviews!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

_**Spotted, B storming out of the palace in tears. Why so down B? Did you and CB finally call it quits? Wish I could have seen the blow out. **_

_**You Know You Love Me **_

_**XOXO**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

"I can't believe he said that to you! I thought he had changed."

"People don't change, S I had just convinced myself that the whole jerk thing was an act." Blair had arrived at the Van der Humphrey penthouse that night in tears. Serena had snuck her into her room and was trying to comfort a broken hearted Blair.

"I know, it's just he seemed so in love with you even if he didn't say it, I just can't believe he could be so horrible."

"Well he was, and it's made it abundantly clear to me that Chuck Bass is a lost cause. I'm done trying to save him from himself. Its exhausting."

"You can stay here as long as you want, after that fight with your folks I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to hide out here for a little while. Mom and Rufus will be cool with it."

"Thanks S. Hey where's Jenny?"

"At Carter's like always."

"Even with her dad and Lilly back in town."

"Yep, she said she was sleeping over at Kati's." Serena laughed. "My mom even caught Jenny packing a black lace corset. Didn't even suspect a thing."

"Well I know I always bring stripper lingerie on my sleepovers."

"Why of course, p.j's are sooo last season." Serena watched as Blair laughed, noticing the fact it didn't reach her eyes. "B, I'm really sorry it didn't work out."

"Its ok, I'll be fine."

"Still, he doesn't deserve you."

"Yeah that's why he threw me out like last week's trash."

"He's an ass."

"When you're right, you're right."

_**Spotted S and B having a girls' day at the Berkshire Spa. Where was CB, you ask? Well he was just caught leaving Victrola with two of the dancers on his arm. I guess it didn't take him long to bounce back from his split with B. Sorry to break the news to you first Blair. Who am I kidding, I love it!**_

_**You know You Love Me**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

Blair starred down at the photos that accompanied the blast. She hadn't even seen it until the next morning after it was sent. She had been hoping for a calm Sunday brunch with Serena. She had already used her spa escape to calm down after an explosive phone call with her mother, where Eleanor made it clear Blair should take the weekend to reorganize her priorities and prepare an apology for her father after the 'stunt' she had pulled.

"He's such an ASS!" Serena shouted at her phone as she read the same blast. "God what's wrong with him?"

"S, it's fine. He's free to do what he wants." Blair choked out trying to hold back the tears that were gathering.

"No, he's not. Not when what he does hurts you! He should be shot! I hope they give him herpes, that shit never goes away."

"I don't want Chuck to a contract an S.T.D."

"Are you sure, because when Michael dumped me freshman year I prayed for him to get something."

"I just want to get past it…"

"Serena, Nate's here! I'm sending him up." Lilly shouted from the foyer.

"Oh god I can't let Nate see me like this. He'll tell Chuck I'm all sad and blotchy about him!" Blair jumped off the bed and barricaded herself in Serena's bathroom. She tried to calm herself down, but was distracted by Nate and Serena's conversation.

"Hey, how are you?" Nate greeted her.

"I'm fine. How's Chuck?" Serena spit his name.

"He's fine. I don't know I haven't seen him since Friday."

"I'm sure he's fantastic!"

"Serena calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Chuck is an asshole. I can't believe you can be friends with him!"

"Hey, Chuck's not perfect I get it. I know he and Blair broke up, but come on. We all warned her it would happen."

"So she doesn't get to be upset about it!"

"No, that's not what I said. I just don't get why you're so upset about it."

"Really? Blair's my friend."

"I know, but what goes on with them shouldn't affect what goes on with us and right now you're yelling at me about their breakup."

"Blair is family, and Chuck smashed her heart into a million pieces! And Chuck is your stupid friend, and you come over here like 'la la la' everything is fine!"

"Because it has nothing to do with us!"

"It has everything to do with us! What has to do with Blair has to do with me! If you can't see that then you should just go."

"Serena…"

"Just go!"

Blair heard his retreating footsteps down the hallway.

"You shouldn't have yelled at Nate like that."

"Yes, I should have. He can be so insensitive!"

"Nate isn't Chuck, you can't blame him for Chuck's actions."

"Don't try to reason with me Blair! I refuse to respond to logic right now. As your best friend it is my duty to hate anyone who hurts you, and unfortunately their friends."

"That is so middle school."

"I know…I'll apologize. Tomorrow when I'm not so filled with contempt."

"Good, because Nate's a good guy, but I must say I appreciate the solidarity."

"Anytime." Serena chirped.

"What the hell dude!" Nate shouted as he stormed into Chuck's living room. The two Burlesque dancers were still passed out in his bed. Chuck was pouring himself a scotch at the bar to continue his buzz from last night.

"Nathaniel, good to see you too."

"What did I tell you? What did I say? I begged you dude!"

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Blair."

"Oh her." Chuck really didn't want to talk about Blair or all the pain he'd caused her.

"I told you not to date her, because I knew you would pull something like this and I would be blamed."

"What? You are gonna have to be more specific, I'm still drunk from last night."

"I just got bitched out at Serena's. She threw me out; she never wants to see me again. And would you like to know why?"

Chuck sighed; he really didn't want to play this game. "I don't know. Did you forget her birthday? I told you all those years of getting baked on a regular basis would have some unpleasant side-effects."

"No Chuck, I didn't forget her birthday. I did nothing wrong. My only fault is that I'm friends with you!"

"Would you like a drink Nathaniel?" Chuck asked not in the mood for where this conversation was going.

"Are you even listening? You know I'm not even pissed about the fight with Serena, she'll get over it, but do you know why I'm really mad?"

"Why do you ask? You are just gonna tell me no matter what I say."

"Blair is a really good person, when she wants to be. She didn't deserve for you to treat her like this. She's a mess from what I've heard and you couldn't careless. You're getting drunk with tweedle dumb and tweedle tramp."

"You're right, she didn't deserve this." Chuck said starring down at his drink the guilt of what he'd done resurfacing.

"Why did you have to ruin it?"

"Something would have sooner or later. Why not me?" Nate could hear the sadness that strangled Chuck's voice as he spoke the words, he saw the pain that filled Chuck's eyes.

"What happened?"

Chuck looked up at his friend and for once in the past two days wanted to be honest, "Bart happened."

"What did he say?"

"What he always says. I'm a worthless good-for-nothing that has been nothing, but a disappointment to the Bass name since I was born. Just more passive aggressively."

"God, you're dad is such a dick." Nate groaned.

"It runs in the family apparently." Chuck said thinking back on his words to Blair.

"You are nothing like you're dad. You'll never be like him."

"Yes I will. We are all destined to become our parents. They were the only dysfunctional role models we had. I'll become a cold, bitter man that jumps from twenty-our year old gold-digger to twenty-four year old gold-digger. Serena will change husband's with the season, and you'll self-medicate yourself until oblivion. You're halfway there already, we all are. We'll end up like them, sad and alone."

"That's really depressing."

"It is what it is."

"You should talk to Blair, explain how you were in a bad head space."

"No, its better we ended it now. I'll just ruin it again."

_**Spotted, S and N at Butter for a romantic dinner. I guess any rumors of their split weren't true. More importantly CB was spotted getting arrested in the business district. I guess he forgot drinking under twenty-one was illegal, as well as public intoxication and disturbing the peace. Don't worry, despite all his arrests in the past CB has never stayed a night in jail. Daddy Dearest is always there to smooth it out.**_

_**You Know You Love Me**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

Serena had decided to blow off tutoring to help Blair with her retail therapy. She Jenny, Vanessa, and Blair went to the Louboutin store to look at the new shoes they had just got in.

"Did you notice Chuck wasn't at school today?" Blair asked as she tried on a pair of kitten heels.

"No, I didn't, but to be fair I wasn't discreetly looking for him all day." Serena said choosing between two pairs of boots.

"I wasn't."

"Yes, you were." Jenny laughed.

"I just was curious as to why he wasn't here today." Blair said.

"Well getting arrested will make showing up to your math final a little tricky." Vanessa stated, mesmerized by a pair of brown leather riding boots.

"I just hope his father didn't send him back to Zurich." Blair said.

"Because that would be so bad?" Serena asked rhetorically.

"Serena, this is serious. I'm concerned, an arrest record could mess up his life."

"Why do you care? He doesn't seem to be concerned with you. He's sleeping with trampy dancers left and right."

"I'm well aware, Serena."

"Don't worry Blair. Carter said Mr. Bass bailed Chuck out last night. Chuck just didn't feel like coming to school today." Jenny interjected pulling out her credit card to buy a pair of open-toed stilettos."

"Carter's talked to Chuck?"

"Yeah, he's actually going over there now. Do you want me to ask Carter how he is?"

"No, of course not. We're broken up, I couldn't care less what happens to him."

"Sure." Jenny gave Blair a knowing look as the brunette tried mask her concern for the boy that broke her heart.

"So how was jail? Are the cops in the NYPD as witty as they are on Law and Order?" Carter asked.

"I'm afraid I don't now, Gerald, Bart's lawyer came and sprung me before I got a chance to socialize."

"Well, that is a shame, though I do think you are to pretty to stay in jail for very long. You might end up someone's wife."

"Thank you for the concern." Chuck said sarcastically.

"As your friend its my duty to ask you if your ok. Your breakup was all over gossip girl, then you bail on Victrola followed by a very public arrest. If I didn't know better I'd say you weren't doing well."

"Once again your concern warms my heart."

"So you do have one then?" Carter joked.

"Yes, contrary to popular belief."

"I don't know, I think a certain doe-eyed socialite always suspected you had one, deep, deep inside." Chuck sighed as the girl he's tried not to think about was once again brought up. "Have you talked to her since?" Carter questioned.

"After what I said, I'd be surprised if she wasn't outside burning a Chuck Bass effigy in the street."

"That bad?"

"Worse, but there are plenty of fish in the sea."

"Can you cut the bullshit with me for five seconds?"

"What?" Chuck asked surprised.

"Don't pretend that Blair didn't matter, because we both now people like us don't fall in love often. You, never."

"Who said I loved her? She was just girl, no different from any other." Carter just starred at Chuck.

"You and I are the same kind of animal Chuck. You could tell that I love Jenny and I can tell that you do love Blair. Stop lying to me, and stop lying to yourself."

"It doesn't matter if I love her, we're done. She hates me."

"I've never known a girl that could resist you're charms when you didn't want her too, and especially not a girl who pledged her undying love to you."

"It wasn't undying."

"Love is love, and it doesn't just go away after a couple mean words and a few nights apart."

"When did you become a love expert, and not the drunken womanizer I've been friends with since kindergarten."

"I was never drunk in kindergarten, that started the following year," Carter joked. "But seriously, don't throw it all away because you're too proud to apologize or too much of a chicken to man up and tell her how you feel."

Blair walked home alone from school the next day needing desperately some time alone to sort out her feelings. She knew she should hate Chuck. He had been mean and callus and had said things that were unforgivable. But she loved him, so much it made what was left of her heart want to explode, but he was no longer an option. Chuck Bass was beyond saving, she had to think about what was good for her, and Chuck was bad for her mental health.

Blair suddenly became aware of a sound that was all too familiar. She wasn't sure when Chuck's limo had begun to trail her, but she was now acutely aware that it was. She stole a quick glance over her shoulder, praying to god it was something else, someone else. It wasn't however. Chuck's limo was trailing her, driving very slowly next to the sidewalk. Blair stopped in her tracks. She would not let him hunt her like she was a deer and he was hunter. Blair squared her self to the limo and stared it down. She must have looked crazy to the passing people.

The window rolled down slowly to reveal Chuck who was starring at her calculatingly.

"What, you're stalking me now!" Blair shouted.

"I need to talk to you, get in."

"No, I don't want to talk to you! I don't want to go anywhere with you. I just want you to leave me alone."

"I can't do that Blair."

"Why, why not!"

"Because, I just can't."

"Well I'm sorry, but that is not a good enough reason! You got what you wanted, we're broken up so leave me alone!"

"I can't Blair!"

"Stop saying that! Why, Chuck? For the love of God, why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I love you!"

_One more chapter to the story! Reviews please!_


	13. Chapter 13

_This is my last chapter of this story. I'd like to dedicate it to all the people who followed this story and reviewed it. Special thanks to __**TriGemini**__, who always gave such positive and wonderful reviews for every chapter. I'm thinking about making a sequel, let me know if you think I should. Enjoy!_

Chapter 12

"Because I love you!"

Blair starred at Chuck unable to think of what to say. It was as if at that moment no words existed. For so long that sentence had been the only words she wanted to hear, but now she was so confused. She continued to look at him with an unreadable expression for what was probably only a minute or two, but felt like hours. Suddenly, Blair turned and walked away unable to deal with the words that had just been uttered. She found herself speeding up her pace until she was running down the street trying to hail a taxi. This was not how she thought her Tuesday would go.

_**Spotted CB wearing his heart on his sleeve as he professes his love to B! B's response: she fled the scene, jumping into the first taxi that stopped. Sorry CB guess not even 'I love you' can make B forgive you. **_

_**You Know You Love Me**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

"Wait, you're telling me he just said it to you, while you were walking home?" Serena asked just as confused by the events as Blair.

"Yep, he just said, he didn't even get out of his limo. Just blurted it out like 'hey I know we're broken up, but just thought I'd tell you I love you.' God what's wrong with him!"

"Blair I though you'd be happy." Jenny said.

"Happy? Are you kidding me? Months I waited and he never said it. At first I thought he'd just need time, but two months of him knowing how I feel about him and he didn't say it! Now we're broken up and he's just announcing it on the street! What am I suppose to do?"

"Forgive him. He loves you, you love him." Jenny stated as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"I can't. Not after everything that happened. Sure he loves me today, but how long until he doesn't love me any more. I can't do this, right?" Blair turned to Serena, "Right? You always thought Chuck was awful, I shouldn't forgive him, right?"

Serena looked at the brunette with a blank expression. "Umm…I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You've been the chairman of the Chuck Bass is a Scumbag Foundation for like five months! Tell me what to do."

"I…I have to go. I forgot something at Nate's." Serena stood up and quickly left the room.

"Serena?" Blair shouted at her retreating figure before turning to Jenny who was entirely bewildered by the bubbly blondes actions.

Serena walked into The Palace bar searching for Chuck until she spotted him sitting alone at a booth in the back, drowning his sorrows in scotch.

"Chuck." She greeted him coldly.

"Serena?" Chuck looked up in surprise; Nate had made him very aware that the blonde now despised him with every once of her being.

"Why did you tell Blair you love her?" Serena asked after she sat down.

"That's a stupid question."

"Don't do that. I want a straight, honest answer from you right now." She said harshly.

"Because I'm in love with her. Why else would I say it?"

"Because you like to screw with people's heads and Blair is the only girl that's ever peeked your interest past a one night stand."

"It's not like that, I love her. She clearly no longer loves me."

"Don't be stupid. Blair loves you. I'm not sure why, but she's entirely in love with you. So do you really feel the same way?"

"Of course I do. When I'm with her its like no one else exists, its just her and me and I want to just freeze time because I now I'll never be as happy as I am when I'm with her."

"Good, then I want you to come to The Boathouse, Thursday at eight, Blair will be there." Serena went to get up.

"Why are you doing this, I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you. I hate what you did to Blair, and I feel an over-whelming urge to rip off your head right now, but I don't hate you."

"Then why would you help me get Blair back?"

"This is not about you, I could careless about your happiness. However, Blair's happiness means the world to me and for some reason you make her happy." Serena saw Chuck's still, skeptical face, "Blair doesn't like many people, she loves…almost no one. But you, she loves you more than I honestly thought she was capable. Look, before you came along Blair wasn't anything. She wasn't sad, she wasn't angry she just went through each day miserable and empty. She was a shell of a person and it broke my heart. And then you came along, and she was smiley, and excited and happy." Serena paused letting out a long sigh, "I don't want her to go back to not feeling anything, because once the pain's gone that's what's gonna happen and I can't let it happen. So I might think you are a bad person, but if being with you keeps her from being this shell again, I'm gonna put whatever I feel towards you aside."

Chuck looked at her trying to absorb the information, "I won't hurt her again. I promise."

"You better not, because if you do I will kill you." Serena got up and left the bar.

Blair sat on a bench in central park with a loaf of bread in her lap. She watched as children frolicked through the snow laughing and playing. Flinging themselves onto large piles of snow and making angels. Blair couldn't help, but be jealous of them. They were all so carefree and happy. Smiling and giggling, if only they new how truly cold the world was. Blair had hoped this venture to the park would get her out of her funk. Feeding the ducks normally soothed Blair, but she couldn't even bring herself to unwrap the loaf. It would be one of her last opprutunities before the lake froze and the ducks migrated.

"Blair?" The sound of her name brought her out of her daze.

"Oh, Nate." Blair was surprised to see the sandy-blonde boy standing to her left. "How are you?"

"Cold," He joked. "You?"

"Just thinking."

"You know you could do that somewhere it's not freezing cold." Blair laughed, but it sounded forced and artificial. Nate didn't seem to notice.

"I like coming here, it's the only place I can just be alone with my own thoughts."

"And what would those thoughts be about? Possibly a broody hotel heir?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Everyone on the Upper East Side knows what he said to you yesterday."

"Fantastic. You know I used to love being written about on Gossip Girl. I loved that tens of thousands of people were obsessed with knowing what I was doing, fascinated by every aspect of my life, but now…" Blair trailed off.

"You just wish for one day of your life to be private. Have one secret or special moment that wasn't blogged about." Nate finished.

"Yeah." Blair whispered looking at the ducks skim across the pond. "I used to come here all the time when was little. My dad would take me and we'd feed the ducks, and it was wonderful. Being here are the happiest memories I have of my childhood."

"You don't remember do you?" Nate asked.

"Remember what?"

"Never mind." Nate said shaking his head.

"No, tell me."

"This was where we kissed for the first time. Right by that tree." Nate said pointing to the tree next to the lake.

"Oh, right." Blair smiled at the moment. Nate had been her first boyfriend. It hadn't been her first kiss, but it was the first that had mattered.

"This was also where we broke up."

"Oh, right." Blair frowned. She couldn't believe she'd forgotten.

"You didn't remember, did you?" He looked at her, not hurt just curious.

Blair thought about lying to the Nate, but what was the point, "No, sorry."

"I'm not surprised, you didn't seem very upset at the time."

"No, no I was. You were my first boyfriend, of course I was upset."

Nate looked at Blair's perfect face; her cheeks flushed pink from the cold as snow dusted her soft brown curls. "I was so in love with you back then." He smiled.

"You were." Blair smiled at the new information.

"Yep."

"Then why did you dump me?" Blair said with a slight giggle.

"Because I knew you weren't in love with me." The words made Blair sad, seeing the faint pain that still lingered in his eyes as he said it.

"I cared about you." Blair offered in condolence.

"Just not as much as I cared about you."

"I don't know why I didn't love you, you were so perfect. I don't know why I didn't love Tripp either. It seems I'm only capable of loving the truly dysfunctional."

"Chuck's not entirely dysfunctional. You guys are good together."

"Maybe I'm being punished. Maybe I'm in love with Chuck as punishment for hurting you and Tripp." Tears started to prick at her eyes.

"You are the last person that deserves to be punished. It's not your fault you didn't love me, and it worked out for the best. I have Serena, Tripp has Maureen and you have Chuck."

A tear rolled down her cheek, "I'm so sorry I hurt you." Nate reached over, wiping away the tear with his gloved hand.

"Don't cry. I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought up sophomore year, or Chuck. That was stupid."

"You and Serena are perfect for each other. You guys are the nicest people I've ever met."

"I'll tell you a secret to make you feel better. I'm not nearly as nice as I act, I'm just hoping you'll put in a good word for me with Serena." Nate joked.

"Will do." Blair laughed.

"Look I have to go, I was supposed to meet Carter to play pool like fifteen minutes ago. Are you gonna be ok?"

"I'm fine, go play pool."

Nate looked down at Blair, her eyes still shiny with unshed tears, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, go have fun. I'm gonna go home anyway, I have to study anyway. Just one more day of finals before the break and all."

"Ok, see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Blair hurry up! The semester-is-over-dinner celebration starts in ten minutes! I do not want The Boathouse giving away our reservation!"

"Serena, stop rushing me. When did I step into reverse world where you're the one that's ready early?"

"Just hurry up, tonight's important."

"Serena, it's just the end of the semester. Its not that big of a deal."

"Yes, yes it is a big deal! It's our senior year…yadda yadda yadda. Come on lets gooooo!"

Blair stepped out of her bathroom in a yellow dress with black lace and a small bow in the front.

"You're wearing that?" Serena asked appraising her outfit.

"Yes…" Blair looked at her friend skeptically. Serena had been acting weird ever since she took off Tuesday in the middle of Blair's breakdown.

"No, its fine. It'll work. You know what, maybe you should wear heels?"

"What? Why are you acting like crazy person?"

"I'm not being crazy I just think those Louboutin heels we got on Monday would look better with that dress than your flats."

"Why do you care?"

"Can you just put on the heels, please!"

"Fine." Blair huffed flipping off her flats and putting on the heels.

"Good, good. You look perfect!"

"Ok you just went from crazy to psychopath. What's going on?"

"Nothing! Let's just go already ok." Serena grabbed Blair's hand and pulled her along until she practically shoved Blair into the cab.

The hostess escorted Blair and Serena to the backroom where they were having their private dinner party. As soon as Blair steeped into the room she saw it was entirely empty except for one lone guest that stood across from her.

"Chuck, what are you…" Before Blair could finish she heard the doors slam shut behind her. Blair immediately turned and proceeded to bang on the door, "Serena? Serena! This isn't funny, open the door!"

"Not until you guys work it out!" Serena's voice was muffled through the thick wood door.

"Serena!" Blair screeched.

"Am I really so awful that you can't even be in the same room as me?" Chuck questioned.

"Yes!" Blair snapped turning to face him. "You've turned my own friends against me."

"Blair I just need to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you. I thought I made that clear."

"That was before I told you that I loved you."

"Like that changes anything?"

"It should. Look I get it I messed up, but I will do anything to fix it."

"Maybe I don't want you to fix it. Maybe I just want to move on and get over you!"

"So you admit you still love me?" He smirked.

"I didn't say that!" Blair yelled growing flustered.

"Blair I know you love me, and I know now I love you too. I wasn't sure at first because honestly I wasn't all that sure what love was suppose to feel like."

"So how do you know you love me now?" Blair asked taking a step closer to him.

"Because the thought of not spending every moment of the rest of my life with you kills me. I love you Blair."

"Why? Why would you love me?" Blair needed to know. She needed to make sure it was real and not just a bunch of meaningless words.

"You want a list of reasons?" Chuck asked surprised.

"Yes." Blair looked at Chuck a sudden fear he wouldn't be able to come up with any reasons and take it back came over her. "Never mind this is stupid." Blair turned to go back and pound on the door.

"I love you because you're beautiful and smart. I love you because you are impossibly stubborn and you constantly fight me on everything. I love how I never know what you'll say next, and how I can't wait to find out." Blair turned back to him. "I love your smile, and how your eyes shine when it's real. I love your laugh, and how I hold my breath every time you do it because I get so caught up in how perfect the sound is." Blair took two-step closer to him. "I love how my heartbeat quickens at just the sound of you footsteps. I love how I can never get the smell of your perfume of my head, and I love how I don't want to because then it feels like you're always with me." Blair moved so she was right in front of him. "I love how you're the first thing I think of when I wake up and my last thought when I go to bed. I love every moment I spend with you, because I know nothing will ever be a good then when I'm with you. I love everything about you and I am begging you…begging you to forgive me."

Tears ran down Blair's cheeks and for once it wasn't because she was sad or heartbroken it was because everything he'd said she'd thought about him. It was because for the first time she knew he loved just as much as he loved her.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, their foreheads pressed together.

"I love everything about you too. Always have always will." His lips captured hers and she could feel all the pieces of her heart that had ripped away come back. She was whole again and it was entirely to do with him.

_Sorry if it's a little corny, but love is corny. Reviews please!_


	14. Author's Note

Author's Note-

Hey, just wanted to let everyone who liked my story to check out my sequel. It called "It's Never Over" and it should be up by tomorrow. Hope you like it.


End file.
